Always Mine
by HLecter511
Summary: Smitten. It was those vibrant green eyes of hers that reminded him of mint leaves. She was everything that he ever wished for. He wanted to forever clench those feelings close to him. To make sure that she will forever be locked within his heart; to never escape.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

…**..**

**Chapter:** Smitten

…**..**

…**.. 1936: …..**

…**..**

There was a change going on.

Those with great sense of empathy or follow that little voice in the back of their head that was repeatedly telling them that something was going to happen, those people began to be cautious. They put up a mask that shown that they were alright, but deep within, they knew that the change was something big and was going to affect their future.

As of now, there was a slight change happening. Though this change will only become bigger as the seconds tick on by.

One of those cautious people was an American woman of twenty-six named Nayla Sharpe. At the moment, she was walking down a cobblestone street, dodging people running around to do chores or casually taking a stroll through the streets of Austria.

For Nayla, she adjusted the paper boy messenger bag strap hanging off her right shoulder. Within the bag contained her paperwork that showed that she was a photographer from America and the bag also contained a few cameras.

Her pale sea foam green eyes glanced across the street toward a pub where a few vehicles were pulling up. Out came the new change that was happening within Europe. The reason why she was over here was to take pictures to send back to America to show what was happening over here. She was no journalist. She was a photographer that took pictures of evidence for future history books and for any sort of archives.

Pausing in her walking, Nayla realized that she stood in front of a café that she had been regularly going to for the past month since she had been here. Entering the café, Nayla nodded her head at the grinning owner as she made her way to a seat near a window.

Her eyes stay on the table, but in the corner of her eyes, she could see more of those people.

Those people, a part of the party that had been forming from last year, they were the change. They were known as the Nazi party.

It started out small group founded in Germany, but as the time goes by, the party was expanding in numbers with the spreading of their ideology that was leaking into other countries.

Thus, Nayla had been taking photos of this party, sending them back home to show what was going on here. Mostly her photographs were reports of information.

Setting her bag down beside the seat she sat down in, Nayla looked up in time as the owner, Charles Bask appeared beside her with a grin.

"The usual, Nayla?" Charles asked her with his heavy accent evident in his English.

"Yes. Thank you, Charles." Nayla softly spoken with a grin.

With a nod, Charles walked away to go get her usual cup of coffee and a baked apple dumpling. The sweet treat will always be one of her favorites. It was always a treat of surprise when slicing through the dumpling and out came warm gooeyness and slices of apples.

It was like an apple pie, but instead it was wrapped up into a dumpling style.

About a minute later, Charles appeared with her cup of coffee and a newspaper while telling her that her apple dumpling will be out in a few more minutes. She kindly thanked him and he took his leave. Nayla unfolded the newspaper to read and at the same time reached out for her cup of coffee with her other hand.

Five minutes later, her baked apple dumpling was place in front of her with a scope of vanilla ice cream on the side. She looked up with a grin at Charles.

"Thank you, Charles."

"You are most welcome. Enjoy." Charles bowed his head, walking away and he headed over towards another table to greet a small group of young men that just walked in.

Setting the paper down beside the plate with her baked apple dumpling on it, she pick up the fork and she started to cut through it. She loved the smell of fresh baked apples that reached her nose.

Stabbing a slice apple with some crust, she scoped some vanilla ice cream too and brought it up to her awaiting lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the same café, sitting with a few other comrades was a newly Nazi soldier by the name of Hans Landa. Before joining the party, Hans had been a police investigator—a skillful detective in the police force.

Now, joining the Nazi party as a detective, Hans was going to use his skills to achieve in rising up in the ranks. By no means was he getting any younger, being thirty four in age and already the hair around his temples were turning grey in color. He was born and raised in Austria. When his fellow colleagues in the police force joined the Nazi party, he did too.

Sitting back in the seat, he was with a few of his outgoing comrades enjoying lunch. Hans looked away from the table to stare around the café where he was a usual customer throughout the years of growing up around these parts. His eyes looked away from the surroundings to stare down at his glass of milk in his right hand.

"_Oh, Hans, there is your woman." _

Hans looked away from the glass of milk in his hand to see a familiar regular customer to the café for the past month has enter. The old man owner, Charles had been instantly smitten with this new woman that appeared a month ago in his café.

But he was not the only one smitten with this woman.

Hans was too, but so were other guys that eye this woman for her natural beauty. There was no doubt the woman was a beauty with her light mahogany brown hair and her pale sea foam green eyes surrounded by dark long lashes that made them stick out so brightly it was simply breathtaking and unique sight to be bless with.

Since Hans was a regular customer, coming in after work, Hans will sit in a seat where he could marvel over her and he tried to figure out what heritage she was.

The time that he heard her speak, it was smooth and soft. She was an American and it appear that she was over in these parts for work. Being a detective, Hans could not help it and he had followed her a few times to find out information about what she was doing in these parts of Europe.

From the owner himself, Hans had found out that her name was Nayla Sharpe, an American photographer that was taking pictures of the changes that was happening throughout Europe. Though Hans wanted to know more about her and not what she was doing over here.

The comrades around the table call her _'his woman'_ because they all knew he was deeply smitten by her. It was also the fact that for once in Hans's life he found himself unable to gather the courage to speak to her.

It was usually never hard for him to charm a woman before, but for some odd reason, seeing her, hearing her speak and seeing her walk the streets, smiling or waving at people that came to know her, he found himself stump on speaking to her.

"_Just go speak with her, Landa. Even if she is America, she is gorgeous."_

"_Yes, go before some other man would." _

"_It has been a month, Hans. What if she is leaving soon? Never know."_

Underneath the table, Hans's right leg was quickly bouncing up and down, his mind was fighting with going to speak to her or to hold off for a bit longer. But then again, one of his comrades did have a point. What if another man came up to her or what if there was already someone in her life and he was simply wasting his time gazing at her from afar?

Tapping the side of the glass of his milk, Hans shut his eyes before opening them back up with a look of determination. He decided that a month of watching her from afar was enough and his comrades were right.

"_Go get her, Landa."_

Bowing his head at his comrades, he grabbed his hat and made his way over toward the windows where the natural beauty sat.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

About to put another bite of apple dumpling into her mouth while her eyes scan over the paper, reading about an October fest coming up, she heard the heels of boots clicking closer to her.

She mentally waved it off, thinking it was customers coming in and walking by her to a table. But that wasn't the case.

"Is anyone sitting across from you or going to be sitting across from you soon?" A slightly accented voice spoken to her.

Setting the fork down with the newspaper, Nayla glanced up to her left to see a Nazi soldier was standing beside her with a small charming grin. She could see how anxious was present in his dark grey eyes, but it quickly vanish masking behind a strong personal.

"No." Nayla answered, shaking her head.

She nodded her head to the empty seat parallel to her as an invitation to him to sit down.

Nayla couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. But then again, deep down she knew that it was going to happen to her one of these days. She always felt eyes on her whenever she walked through the streets. Men eyeing her with lust or wanting. She had the luck of not dealing with any of those men, but now, it appeared that a man, a Nazi one at that, had the courage to be the first to sort her out.

"I'm Lieutenant Hans Landa of the SS." Hans clicked his heels together, standing pin straight up in front of her and his hat tuck underneath his left arm.

"Nayla Sharpe, um, of the US?"

Hearing her comment and the sense of humor yet unsureness behind it, Hans couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as he sat down across from her.

Nayla was faintly unsure about telling him what her nationality was, but then again, she was not doing anything wrong.

She didn't think she was.

"You're English is good, Mr. Landa."

"Please, Hans and thank you. I also speak, well, English, French, Italian and of course, German." Hans told her as he sat back in his seat with a slight smug grin on his lips.

For him to speak those languages, Nayla had to admit that she was slightly impressed. She was fairly fluent in German, but sometimes it did not easily come to her or couldn't process the words quick enough to grasp what someone was saying to her.

Staring at him, Nayla tilted her head only a little the side to take him in. She assumed that he was in his mid-thirties, dirty blondish light brown hair and his dark grey eyes that stuck out against his olive color skin. The way he had presented himself thus far, he had a strong personality that showed through his posture.

"Sooo, did I so something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to accompany you. Actually, I'm a frequent customer here and I have been seeing you come in here, lighten up the room with your presence. And please, call me, Hans."

Nayla bit her tongue as relief flooded her as she wasn't in trouble or anything. Upon hearing him mentioning about seeing her all the time, she realized that he had been eyeing her from afar. He had been watching her and had taken interest in her.

Staring at him, Nayla could see that he was giving her a small grin and his eyes seem to lighten up as she looked him in the eyes, excited for her to be paying attention to him.

"You have been watching me?"

"To be honest, yes."

"And you finally have the nerve to come up to me?" Nayla amusedly asked, not believing that this man, this soldier was nervous to come up to her to speak.

Owlishly blinking at her, Hans was a bit surprise at how outspoken she had being to him. Not an ounce of negative emotion went across her face as she spoke to him. Usually when speaking to someone not of the German nationality or apart of the party, there was a hint of negative emotions in their eyes or face. But when it came to Nayla, she did not have a negative emotions unless she was very good at masking her emotions.

"Did you rather that I didn't come up to you?"

"If you have been watching me for a month, why come up now?"

"Didn't know what to say." Hans admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Nodding her head, Nayla picked up the fork to finish her baked apple dumpling, but she paused as she saw Hans eyeing her dessert then looking back up at her.

"Do you mind if I continue to eat this?"

"No. Do you like sweets?"

"Yes. Chocolate more than anything. But some reason baked apples always warms me up." Nayla told him.

"I have to agree with you. I love strudels." He jovially told her, leaning forward and he clasped his hands together on top of the table.

As they continue to talk, Hans stopped when he saw his fellow comrades leaving the café. They gave him thumbs up with smirks and then left the café with snickers escaping from them. Nayla simply looked at Hans with raise eyebrows as she caught his fellow comrades' gestures.

"They knew about me not coming up to speak with you for the past month." Hans lowly told her.

"I can assume they have been pestering you to do so."

"Indeed." Hans nodded his head.

Pushing the left sleeve up, he stared at his watch and he made a slight face.

"I do have to go back to my work."

"What exactly do you do, Hans?" Nayla asked, wanting to know what he did.

Some reason, Nayla couldn't picture him on the combat field. Instead, maybe a doctor or some sort of police officer.

"What do you think that I do, Nayla?" Hans asked her, putting his hat onto his head and then clasped his hands behind his back with a smirk gracing his lips.

Tilting her head to the side with an unsure expression, Nayla inhaled through her clench teeth, licking her bottom lip, and not missing how Hans's eyes zero in on her lips.

"You look too precise for combat. While we talk, you would eye newcomers that would come in with a calculative look. I say that you are some sort of police officer, waiting for someone to step out of line so that you can jump into action."

A chuckle escape Hans and he reached out with his right hand, picking up her left hand that rested on the edge of the table. He bent down and lifted her hand up to his lips.

His lips were smooth as he pressed them against the back of her left hand and his grey eyes looked up to meet her eyes.

Pulling her hand away, Nayla rested her hands on her lap and Hans stood straight back up.

"I'm a detective and the way you analyze me, Nayla, you could make a good eye too."

"Maybe. But I think that I'll stick with photography."

"Well, I do hope to see you again, Nayla Sharpe. Till then. Good day." Hans bow his head to her, flashing her a charming smile and he left the café.

Nayla looked out the window to watch him walk across the cobblestone street then disappear around a corner with his long authorize strides. Looking down at her plate, Nayla stared at the emptiness, wondering how the hell she attracted Hans to her and he sure as hell appeared to be deeply interested in her.

But, she couldn't help but be interest in him too. He was an interesting man that Nayla wanted to find more about.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AS OF 1/13/16!**

**It has been a while since I had put up new stories or updated any of my other stories. I have, or rather, am still very busy that I haven't been paying any mind to my stories. **

**I used to write Inglourious Basterds fanfic stories on my old laptop, but I didn't find any mood to finish completing them. Now, I'm restarting a new one.**

**I'm starting from the past and climbing up to the movie if anyone is wondering.**

**Also, anything in Italics is another language. **

**Sorry, if I get any historical facts wrong too.**

**Disclaimer to this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about the Inglourious Basterds movie series. However, I do own my original characters, Nayla, her family, Draco (appear in future chapters) and anyone that is not recognizable.

**Enjoy Reading and Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Put in the Shadows

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

There was another trait that Nayla Sharpe had found out about Lieutenant Hans Landa of the SS. When he said that he was going to do something, he did not back down from his words.

When Hans told her two weeks ago that he will likely keep in touch with her, he kept true to his words. Ever since the day she met him, Hans would appear at the café or on the same street as her every day. From there, he would walk beside her. From there they would ask each other about his or her day and they learn more about one another. Surprisidely to Nayla, a relationship was quickly budding between the two.

Today, Hans found Nayla taking pictures of a group of young soldiers walking to their motorcycles to go on patrol. They actually posed for her with small grins then they rode off.

"Did you get any good shots?"

Nayla whirled around with her camera in hand and she stared at him with slight wide eyes at being caught taking pictures. However, she relaxed as it was Hans and he knew photography was her job.

"A few." Nayla told him, slipping her camera into her bag and she slung the bag strap over her right shoulder.

Together they began walking down the sidewalk.

Over the past weeks, Nayla had taken notice that some people were starting to stay away from her. It made her to know that it was because she had been around Hans. It was because of what Hans was—a Nazi soldier.

Yesterday, Nayla had sent out photos to England where a higher up asked for her photos as they heard about her sending photos to America to show what was going on. The photos were evidence of the expansion of the Nazi party. A few of the photos of those that were in the pictures didn't know that she had been taking their photos. Those particular photos were of soldiers harassing and beating on people that had insulted them.

She did not consider herself a spy. Rather someone that wanted everyone to see what was going on and to be cautious around these parts. For Nayla did not have a good feeling about any of this as the time went on.

"Shall we get a strudel?"

"Sure."

They walked to the café that they had first met and they sat themselves down at a table that she usually sat at by the window. Hans took the privilege to tell Charles about having two apple strudels with cream and two glasses of milk for the both of them.

About ten minutes later, they were enjoying freshly baked apple strudels with cream on top and glasses of milk on the side.

"So Nayla, I have a question."

"What is that?" Nayla asked cutting into the strudel and then she stabbed the piece.

"What is your heritage? When I look at you, I'm a bit stuck of what you are."

"What do you think that I am?" Nayla questioned in reply, lifting the piece to her lips and biting into the warm goodness.

Resting his forearms on either side of his plate, Hans stared her down with a serious, calculating look. Nayla slowly chewed the piece of strudel in her mouth, swallowing and reaching out to grab her glass of milk. All the while, she kept her eyes connected with Hans grey eyes.

"When it's a sunny day and the sun hits your hair a certain way, you have a hint of natural red strands in your hair. I say that you are part Irish."

"Correct on that one. What else do you see, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

His once serious expression cracked a little and an amuse grin appear on his lips at her comment. She knew that she was most likely adding to his large ego and his pride at how skill he was when he observed.

"England?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

"Maybe I should help you with this one since you wouldn't expect what I am."

"Go ahead. Indulge me."

"My father is actually from Berlin, Germany. He move to America with his family after the First World War. At twenty years of age, he met my mother, who was born in American, but is an Irish and Norwegian descendent."

"Gah! I would have never guess that. But what an interesting heritage you have, mein liebling. All that has created a schön woman."

A blush came across her cheeks as she understood what those German words were. She heard them many times from men and women when she walked through the streets during her stay here. She saw nothing but true honesty in Hans's eyes.

"Thank you." She meekly said as she looked back down at her strudel and began to pick at it again.

"No need to be embarrass when it is so true, mein liebling." Hans reached out to rest his hands on top of her hands making her to drop her fork back onto the plate. Her eyes shot up to look at him, seeing him smirking at his accomplishment of getting her fluster up.

Nayla went back to enjoying her apple strudel to which Hans continue to smirk as he went on to enjoying his strudel too. After small talk about the upcoming October festival and weather, they were back on the streets together walking side by side.

"Are you going to any of the festivities?"

"Um, I don't feel the need to." Nayla said, glancing around their surroundings to see citizens walking around and doing their daily chores and routines.

"Too childish or are you feeling too old for it?"

Her mouth dropped as she looked at Hans with shock eyes. Seeing him holding back laughter, she shoved him away from her causing him to burst out in laughter.

"Who are you calling old? At least I'm not the one showing greys in my hair." Nayla pointed out with a smirk.

Hans stared at her with shock wide eyes then his eyes narrowed on her. There was playfulness in his eyes with a mix of vengeance against her for that comment toward him.

Realizing a revenge look coming onto his face, Nayla began to take a few steps backwards, away from him and held up her hands.

"Hans, don't do anything crazy now."

"Old, mein liebling?" Hans growled and then he lunged at her.

A small scream escaped Nayla, drawing some attention in their direction. However, onlookers either stared with blank expression, smiled or looked away as they saw a laughing Nayla running away from a smirking Hans.

Nayla kept jogging down the sidewalk and dodging people as she went. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Hans wasn't behind her anymore causing her to slow down until she came to a stop. Her smile was slowly slipping from her lips as she began to look around, trying to see if Hans was around.

"Did I run too fast?" Nayla went to walk back into the direction that she came from when arms shot out of an alleyway that she was passing.

The strong arms wrapped around her waist and ripped her back into the alleyway, away from eyes. Her back met the wall of a building and she went to yell out, but stop herself as she stared up at a smug smirking Hans.

"You jerk!" Nayla smacked his chest causing him to snicker and he caught her right hand before she could smack him again.

"Now, now, Nayla, you're smacking an officer." Hans purred as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, bringing that capture hand up to his lips and laid a kiss against the palm.

"How did you get ahead of me?"

"Mein libeling have you forgotten that I grew up here. I know the area and its passageways very well." Hans's lips brush against her capture palm and he drop their hands, but made sure that he still held onto her hand.

Heat was dusting across her cheeks on his affectionate actions thus far toward her. As she stared up at him, she noticed how his eyes were half-lidded and this warmth was in his grey eyes.

For this emotion was shocking to Nayla because she didn't think that he would ever show a soften emotion other than his cunning, observational and persuasive personality.

Reaching up with his free hand that wasn't holding her hand like his other one was doing, he brushed a few strands that came loose from her braid to behind her left ear. Instead of pulling his hand away, Hans let his fingertips caress the smoothness of her skin, tracing her cheekbone and jawline.

"Perfection."

"No one is perfect, Hans." Nayla assured him in a low whisper.

"To me, you're my definition of perfect." Hans proclaimed, lowering his head toward her making Nayla to go a little wide eyes as she realized what he was going to do.

Warm breath fanning across her lips and Nayla eyes were slowly shutting when a loud crash caused her eyes to snap right back open. Immediately, Hans pulled away from her and he stepped to the entrance of the alleyway to see what was going on.

"Hans, what is it?" Nayla stepped up beside him.

Together they looked down the street to see a window of a shop got shatter. There was Nazi officers surrounding the shop with a few of them going inside and ransacking the place.

Being a higher rank than those officers that stood around the store, Hans put on his cold look and with long strides he stormed over to the officers to find out what was happening.

Nayla speed walk into that direction and she pulled out her camera to get a few shots of the situation that was happening before her eyes.

"_What is going on? What is the meaning of this madness?" _Hans switch to German with ease.

"_Lieutenant Landa, we have found out that this shop is own by a Jewish man and his wife."_

Standing with the crowd that was forming on the street to watch Nazi soldiers destroying the shop in front their eyes, Nayla listen in on Hans's conversation with one of the Nazi soldiers. She was closer than the other citizens standing around. Therefore, she was not only getting quick photography shots, but listening in on the conversation.

"_I see. Do what you must." _Hans slowly said then turned away and he searched the crowd that had formed around the scene.

Nayla turned away from him, tucking her camera back into her bag and looked back over her shoulder to wave at Hans. When Hans saw her, he walked over to her and he grabbed her right hand, dragging her away from the scene.

"Hans, I can walk just fine, you know."

"I want you away from that scene."

"Are they doing that because of the Nuremberg Laws?"

"Yes. Jews are label as non-citizens under those rules."

"Oh." Was all Nayla could say making Hans to slowly come to a stop in dragging her and he stepped in front of her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Nayla looked up from staring at their shoes to look him in the eyes. A small grin was on his lips.

"Curious?"

"Just trying to understand where moral come into the picture does. Or rather, where has it gone to? Is the opportunity of having power putting a veil over the meaning of morality? Hiding morality to the point of ignoring what is right and what is wrong?"

Blinking slowly, Hans stared at Nayla a bit speechless. He was thrown off about her sudden debatable questions. Shaking away the speechlessness, Hans gave her shoulders a small squeeze and then relaxed his hands. He bent his head down to her so that the tips of their noses brushed against one another.

"Don't let this sort of curiosity questions spread, Nayla. There are many that aren't like me, where I'll just listen to your opinions and let you rant away and not give you punishment."

"Why did you join, Hans? Tell me that one?"

"Because I am known as the top detective around here and I got ask to and then I was soon recruited into the SS. All my colleagues were a part of the party too. Now, I'm rising up in ranks for my skillfulness as a detective."

"You just join because you are focusing on the achievement, the image and ignoring morals of what is right and wrong? You get the order and just do it without question. Is that it?"

Hans pushed her backwards into an alleyway close by and he pushed her up against the stone wall. A gasp escaped her as she stared up into Hans's cold steel grey eyes that held nothing but seriousness.

This was the coldest she had ever seen him around her.

"What I do is my job. I do not have any prejudice against the Jews, groups or any races. My job as a detective is to find Jews, Nayla and take down their names before arresting." Hans admitted to her.

Nayla tried to look away from him, but he just flexed his hands on her face and he kept her head trap in his strong, large hands.

Hans stared into her eyes, seeing a mix of horrify, sadness and anger. Unshed tears were appeared into her eyes, which he began to frown as he never saw her cry before. He wished not to ever see her cry, especially if he was the cause of it.

"You don't believe in the Nazi ideology?"

"No. I'm simply doing what I was order to do, Nayla. And what I do, I'm good at and for that I am achieving, rising up in the ranks."

"Why don't you stop?"

A snort escaped Hans and he gave her a small smirk and shook of his head.

"Do you know what that'll do to me? I can't quit, Nayla. I'm in far too deep. I was recruited into the SS. Do you know how dangerous the SS is?"

"So, you're saying that not only would you be out of the norm, you'll be heavily punish if you leave?"

"That's parts of it, yes." Hans nodded his head, slightly releasing his grip on her face as he began to caress her hints of redden cheeks with his thumbs.

"You do know how I feel about all of this, don't you?"

"I can tell and for that this conversation will be cast in the shadows, left forgotten in my mind." Hans lowly assured her as he did not want to have this discuss anymore, especially knowing how Nayla truly felt about the party.

"Okay." She looked away this time as his hands weren't cupping her face to the point she couldn't move it.

However, Hans turned her face back to face him making her to wonder if he had more to say, especially since he had a blank expression.

For the two weeks of knowing him, Nayla knew Hans was very good with masking his emotions behind a mask. It made him dangerous. Not knowing what he was thinking or how he was truly feeling, deep inside. An intelligent man that stayed quiet and had a slight sarcastic humor when working, Nayla found Hans a dangerous man and one to lightly tread around.

"What's the matter, Hans?"

"I can't."

Her eyes slightly widen as she heard him mumble these two words. Thoughts about him telling about how she was against the party and hated them for what they were doing. She could already see herself being arrested and sent somewhere to be executed to never be heard of again.

Seeing the fear coming into her eyes, Hans inwardly smirked as he was waiting for the fear to appear. He knew that his words must've had her thinking that he was going to report her, but that was not what was going through his mind. For now, he was actually enjoying seeing the fear coming into her eyes, or rather, being able to emit fear this easily. At this moment, he was simply teasing her.

"Hans…" She meekly whispered and she felt that rock feeling appear into her throat as she held herself back from crying and it was hard to swallow.

"I can't…believe how beautiful you and your personality are. It's simply breathtaking." Hans slowly said.

His comment made her to realize that he wasn't going to be reporting her or anything, but instead, he was teasing her. Her eyes narrow and she open her mouth to start yelling at him, but before she could, Hans pressed his body up against her to press her up against the alleyway stone wall.

His hands cupped either side of her face to hold her in place as he laid his lips against her lips and he took her bottom lip between his.

Forgetting about smacking him for teasing her, Nayla shut her eyes and felt her hands pressing up against his chest pectorals. She felt the chest muscles flex underneath her touch as she couldn't help but kiss him back.

They pulled apart only a few times and went back to kissing, deepening their kisses every time. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and realizing how much they do care for one another.

Breathless as they pulled away, they stared one another in the eyes until Nayla slapped his chest causing him to jump in his spot. He went wide eyes at her out of the nowhere action, especially after those passionate kisses.

"Nayla?" Hans was utterly confuse at why she did that.

"That's for making me think that I did something wrong, you jerk."

Owlishly blinking and then amusement came to his eyes as Hans threw his head back laughing causing Nayla to playfully, repeatedly smack his chest.

He caught her hand, stopping her from smacking his chest again and he raised her hand up to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're all sorts of beauty."

"And you my dear Hans are a flirt and mischievous man."

A smirk came onto his lips as he did not going to disagree with that comment.

Not one bit.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**UPATED AS OF 1/13/16!**

**As you can see that I am starting a bit in the past before entering the movie. I kind of want to build up to the movie for only a couple of chapters before getting to the movie. **

**Also, sorry if I get any sort of historical facts wrong or didn't word it right. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Trying to Live Normal

…**..**

…**..1937: …..**

…**..**

It had slid out of the envelope, gliding across the cherry wood glossy desk top. It had almost glided right across the full surface to the edge, but with quick reaction a hand slammed down on top of it.

A groan from behind made pale mint green eyes to look over their right shoulder to see that their companion was turning on their side, facing in their direction and hugging their pillow to them. An amuse grin came onto their lips at the sight of their sleeping companion.

Turning back to the desk, they set down the envelope to pick up the square glossy feeling paper and flip it over to show an image of two people. The man was dressed in iron press uniform with their medals shining bright while the woman was dressed in a beautiful, long white lace wedding dress and holding a bouquet of white roses mix with orchids.

There were smiles on both Hans and Nayla lips on that day.

Smiling at the image that finally came in, Nayla stood up from the desk seat and she ran over towards the king size bed. She lunged onto the bed, landing on top of her sleeping companion, which startled him awake.

"What happen? Where's the fire?" Hans sat up, but was shoved back down onto his back by hands placed on his chest.

His hands automatically came to rest on Nayla's thighs that were showing since she only had a bathrobe on and it had rode up as she straddled his waist.

"Good morning to you too, love." Hans groggily said, clearing his throat to get his voice back to normal.

"Look what came in finally. I mean seriously our wedding was almost a month ago and this just got to us?" Nayla waved the image of their wedding photo with a smile.

Today, she will go out and buy a nice frame for the photo.

"You woke me up for that."

"Hans!" Nayla playfully slapped his chest causing him to chuckle, shutting his eyes and he appeared to be going back to sleep.

Nayla set the photo on the nightstand and then she wiggle her fingers in the air with a smirk. She threw her hands down onto Hans's sides where she began tickling him through the thin sheets that was wrapped around his body. The comforter had got thrown somewhere in the room last night.

"ARGH!" Hans's eyes snap open and he began to wiggle around underneath her, trying to get away.

It had been a year and a half since Hans and Nayla met one another. They became so close over that time, Nayla knew everything about Hans and Hans knew so much about her. They decided to tie the knot last month. It was a last minute thing and very small with only a few friends—mostly Hans colleagues as witness. They had gotten married.

Nayla was now known as Nayla Landa, the wife of a now lieutenant colonel of the SS. Hans knew she didn't agree with the Nazi ideology, but secretly—which she only knew about—he didn't either. He did what he did because he was order to use his detective skills and his intelligence to find people, specifically the Jews.

Knowing Nayla won't give up on tickling him, Hans let out a grunt as he literally lifted her up into the air causing her to scream out with shock. He smirked as he tossed her to the side of him and he turned his head to the left to watch her bounce on their bed. Hans then lunged for her. Rolling on top of her and grabbing hold of her wrists, he put her hands above her head and smirked down at her.

"Tsk, tsk, mein liebling, what am I to do with you." Hans purred as he bent his head down to kiss her but pulled back when she leaned up to accept his kiss.

Teasing her, he gave her a wink. She let out a frustrated growl and sharply glared at him. She hated it when he teased her for his own satisfaction. Sometimes she did it to him and he would get a tad prissy, but at the same time he enjoyed it.

"Hans, stop being an ass."

"Oh ho, now don't get verbally violent, love, especially towards an officer." Hans said, leaning down and smothering her lips with his before she could retaliate to his comment.

Their kissing started to become desperate and hungry in passion. Last night passionate escapade appear to be still fresh in their minds.

Hans's hands pulled at her robes to open it up to show off her naked body. Nayla's hands were pulling the blanket out from around his body so he could press his naked body against her own. Both letting out heavy sighs through their noses when their naked, warm bodies pressed against one another.

Hands dragging all over each other's bodies, light perspiration was beginning to form, their lips attacking one another or anywhere their lips could reach. The need to join together was desirable.

Wedging his lower half between her legs, Hans pulled away from her lips and rested his hands on either side of her head, gently panting as he stared into her radiant mint green eyes.

"Gorgeous." Hans huskily said with his accent deeper than usual.

Before Hans could make love to his wife, there was pounding on their front door. A growled came out of his mouth and he started to loudly curse out in German. Nayla was also frustrated, but seeing how piss her husband got, she ended up laughing.

"You laugh?"

"Yes. Seeing you like this is a bit funny as long as your anger isn't directed at me." Nayla said and she leaned up to peck his lips.

"I can't answer the door like this." Hans said as he glanced down to his fully awaken lower region.

"Indeed. I'll answer it." Nayla shoved him off her to slide out of their bed, pulling her bathrobe back on.

"What about a quickie?"

"Last time we try to get one in, Hans, you smack your head into the corner of a doorway and cut your head open. Getting this lovely scar to remember." Nayla finish tying the bathrobe and bent over, kissing Hans on the forehead on the small scar that she was talking about.

"Argh. If it is Hermann or some low ranking soldier, I might shoot them." Hans growled as he laid back onto his back and glared up at the master bedroom ceiling.

"I'm sure you will." Nayla sarcastically replied.

A pillow was thrown at her making her to yelp then laugh, running out of their bedroom with a smile. Hans chuckled and laid back down, dropping his arms over his eyes with a loud sigh escaping from him and trying to figure out how to relax his aroused body.

…**..**

Walking through the townhouse foyer, Nayla came to the front door and she unlocked it and swung the front door open.

"_Good morning, how can I help you?"_ Nayla switched to German with ease.

Being around Hans, who was good with picking up languages, he helped her to better her German language and to be comfortable speaking it.

Standing up straight, clicking heels together was a young man in his early twenties, black hair slick back and cornflower blue eyes.

"_Morning. I'm Captain Dieter Hellstorm of the Gestapo looking for Lieutenant Colonel Hans Landa."_

"_Ah, you're looking for my husband."_

"_Mrs. Landa?"_

"_Indeed. Please to meet you, Captain. You look pretty young to be a Captain."_

"_Just turn twenty." _Hellstorm informed her, shaking her hand and took his hat off when she stepped aside to allow him in.

Knowing his age and his rank, Nayla knew that Hellstorm must've been an intelligent or hard working young man to raise up in the ranks that quick. Unless he had started younger than that'll explain it.

"Nayla, who is at the door?" Hans soon appeared from the hallway, buttoning up his dark charcoal color uniform that looked black from afar.

"Captain Dieter Hellstorm." Nayla answered turning her head to give Hellstorm a wink as she started to walk away from the two men to allow them to talk whatever they had to talk about.

Before Nayla could get by him, Hans wrapped his right arm around Nayla waist and he tugged her against him. Standing near the door, Hellstorm moved unsteadily on his boot cladded feet as he took a glance at the couple that was pretty much known by many for how perfect they were as a married couple.

Giving Nayla a long kiss, Hans pulled away and patted her butt as she walked away, heading to the kitchen. Hans watched her go then turned around to face Hellstorm with a smirk and hands clasp behind his back.

"Shall we go into my office?"

Only nodding, Hellstorm followed Hans down the hallway until Hans open a door to show a study room.

It was a good size room with a comfortable feeling, especially with furniture, paintings, and one size of the room's wall was just bookshelves filled with books.

Hans sat himself in a leather seat behind a large dark wood desk and he wave his hand for Hellstorm to sit in one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"Do you mind if we speak in English? I have been learning more about the English slangs in America, especially having my wife from there. Some of the wording she uses is highly entertaining that I wish to learn myself. I have been cleaning up my English." Hans excitedly said waving his hands about with a grin.

"Ja—yes." Hellstorm nodded.

"Good. Now, why the sudden appearance?" Hans lean back in his leather chair, hands clasps together on his lap and his grey eyes became hard with seriousness.

Adjusting himself in his seat, Hellstorm met Hans's strict eyes and knew that the rumors of Hans Landa were true. That Hans Landa was an intelligent man that could change his emotions like a light switch. He could be smiling one moment and then he could turn into a cold-hearted, nothing but serious man, within a second.

"I have come to gather reports about war criminals against the party that you might've arrested and sent off to the concentration camps. Or any reports of suspicion of individuals or resistance against the party." Hellstorm informed Hans, staring the older man right in the eyes and trying not to back down.

"I see." Hans leaned forward, reaching out with his right hand to open a draw to his right and pulled out a folder. The whole time he kept his eyes connected with Hellstorm's eyes.

"Knowing that someone was to come, I was thankful enough to get this work done before someone did come, obviously you." Hans held out the report.

As Hellstorm went to reach for the report, Hans pulled it away from the young man's reach and he narrowed his eyes on Hellstorm. Hellstorm sat up straighter and was wondering what Hans was playing at, or rather, what he was thinking.

"Is this the only reason you are here?"

Blinking in shock, Hellstorm could see why many liked Hans and why many didn't like him. The man was truly a man of observation and he showed that he will trust no one on first meeting.

"Yes."

"They send a young man to receive reports that contain suspicion of individuals that might or might not be a part of a resistance, yet are showing plans against the party. Why send you?"

"To prove that I can handle the job."

"I could have sent Hermann to do this."

Biting his tongue, Hellstorm nodded his head as he agreed with Hans that Hermann could've deliver it. However, at the same time, there had been recent hijackings of Nazi vehicles and information was being leaked out.

"Is this because of the recent hijackings? That one of those truck that got high jacked contained statistical information of various people living in certain areas." Hans set the report folder to rest in between Hellstorm and him on the desk.

Eyes flickering to the report then at the emotionless Hans Landa, Hellstorm sat in the interrogation seat. He was being interrogated of his skills to keep this report safe, but also, if Hans could trust him.

"Is there suspicion of someone that is doing this to us? My wife is American, yes, but she is of German descendent. If my wife is being targeted, you will face me." Hans strictly stated with his eyes narrowing as he didn't need anyone to threaten his wife.

Hans stated her heritage, or rather, one of her heritages because he knew Hellstorm would relay any sort of message to his higher ups. On Nayla's papers, it stated that she was an American German thank to him because before it just said American. But when they were in a relationship, he pulled some strings to have the German part added to it as he didn't need any threatening gesture and other negative things toward her.

"No, it's not your wife." Hellstorm admitted as the truth came right out of him as Hans was going to keep questioning him if he didn't give straight forward answers.

"Then do tell me who you think is the leak?"

"We have reason that your driver that you call Hermann is the one with a few others."

"Arrest him then."

"Huh?" Hellstorm felt foolish for blurting this out and it caused his face heat up.

"Not only was I waiting for someone to come pick up the report, I was waiting for someone to arrest the man I call Hermann." Hans pushed the report over to Hellstorm and nodded his head towards it.

This time Hellstorm slowly grabbed the report and opened it up to see that Hans already had 'Hermann,' who was really named Charles Fitz on the list. Hellstorm looked at Hans with slight wide eyes in awe as he was amazed that Hans was already steps ahead of everyone else.

"As you can also see on there is the other gentlemen that are partners with Fitz. There's a location of their whereabouts, or rather, their frequent hangout spot and there is a few listed areas of where they meet to plan their rogue actions."

Forget the one step in front of them, Hellstorm could see that Hans was many steps ahead of everyone else. He was impress and completely awestruck at Hans skills. The rumors were definitely true about Hans skills compared to the fictional character known as Sherlock Holmes.

A knock on the study room door made Hans to turn his head toward it with a grin.

"Come in, mein liebling." Hans called out.

The door open to show Nayla standing there with a small tray with a porcelain pot that had the smell of coffee emitting from it. Two mugs placed on either side of the pot filled with coffee.

"I don't know how long you are staying Captain, but I brought you two men coffee. Oh I forgot the sugar. Be right back." Nayla set the tray down on the side of the desk and walked back out.

Hellstorm stared after the Lady Landa and when he looked back to face Hans, he found himself making eye contact with sharp grey eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The young captain only nodded as he did not know if this was a test or if he shouldn't say anything as he did not want Hans shoot him for eyeing his wife with awe.

"Does anyone say anything in particular about my lovely wife? I wish to know." Hans reached to the tray, grabbing a cup and pouring himself coffee. He waved his hand at Hellstorm to do the same to which the young captain did.

"That you are a lucky man to have her as your wife and she is known to be one of the most beautiful woman around. Many are jealous that you have her as your wife." Hellstorm informed Hans, putting some cream into his coffee and then he sat back to wait for the sugar.

A low chuckle that slowly rose into laughter made Hellstorm to stare at his superior with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I love rumors or rather these gossip facts. If I do say so myself, I feel a bit happy to hear how everyone envies what I have. Nayla is beautiful in all parts. Appearance, emotionally, but most of all personality. Agh, her personality is so pure." Hans praised his wife. He was smirking as he pleasurably thought about how many men must envy him for having Nayla as his wife.

Only a slight nod from Hellstorm was all Hans got. Hellstorm was a little thrown off about Hans ranting about his wife, but Hellstorm saw nothing but love in Hans eyes as he went on to talk about Nayla. And Hellstorm didn't blame him. For Nayla was definitely a woman that Hellstorm would love to have by his side too.

The sound of feet thudding across the wood floors made both men to look towards the door where Nayla appeared with a small container fill with sugar.

"Sorry it took so long. Somehow I misplace the container of sugar in a cabinet. Odd spot, but I must've been doing one thing and put this somewhere. Anyways, here you two go." Nayla flashed them a grin and she left the room again.

"I do have to say something, lieutenant colonel." Hellstorm looked away from the door that Nayla just left out of.

"What is that?"

"Keep your wife close. Many are jealous at what you have."

"Is that a warning?"

"A precaution warning. You have a high rank and a beautiful wife, you are what everyone envies." Hellstorm said, taking a few gulps of his coffee then set it aside and he stood up while pulling his hat on.

Standing up from his seat, Hans stared down Hellstorm and nodded his head with a small grin. He stuck out his hand to the young captain to which Hellstorm slowly put his hand in and they shook hands. But when Hellstorm tried to pull his hand away, Hans held onto his hand causing the young captain to look at the older man with a questionable look.

"I do appreciate you informing me of this precaution warning, Hellstorm. But if anything was to come up about anyone having ideas, you'll let me know—won't you?" Hans said and he even put on a kind smile on his lips, but his eyes held nothing but a vicious and dark glint.

"Ja." Hellstorm lowly said with a sharp nod.

Now, Hellstorm definitely knew Hans was dangerous. Whoever was the unlucky one to mess with him would surely get their ass kick or a bullet between their eyes.

"Good. Now, you can go on about and arrest Hermann. Good day." Hans told him as he pulled his hand away from Hellstorm and gave the young captain a wave for him to move along.

Hellstorm walked out of the office and he began to walk to the front door, but paused when Nayla appeared with a plate filled with homemade cookies.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Ja. Duty calls."

"Take a few please."

Hellstorm won't say no to that, especially to food. He took a few of the homemade cookies, biting in one and almost let out a satisfying groan, but held it back. He gave Nayla a smile and nod at her as he then turned to walk out of the house.

Nayla walked into the study room where Hans stood near the window and he was staring out of it with his hands clasped together behind his back. Setting the plate of cookies on a small table behind the desk, she walked over to her husband and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her forehead in between his shoulder blades.

Commotion outside made Nayla to pull away from Hans and to stand beside him to see Hellstorm with his Gestapo men were arresting Hermann.

"What is going on?" Nayla's eyes widen, especially seeing one of the Gestapo men knock Hermann out and drag him to the truck they arrived in. Hellstorm casually walked to the motorcycle that he driven on and got on, starting it up, not showing an ounce of emotion on his face.

"It appeared that Hermann was part of a resistance."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Hans glanced at her as he turned away from the window and he escaped her hold to walk over to his desk.

Just the thought of Hellstorm telling Hans a precaution warning of keeping his wife close and just keep his eyes open had Hans a bit on his toes now. If he didn't have Hermann arrested this soon, he could have done something to either Hans or Nayla. If something ever was to happen to Nayla, Hans felt that he would lose his mind and tear everything up around him.

"Outrageous." Nayla muttered not believing that Hermann got arrested for being a part of a resistance group that would try to stop the Nazi party from fully taking over.

Deep in her mind, she hope there will be a resistance or some sort of group to put a stop to all of this because she knew that this party was only going to expand. That they were doing something that was going to majorly change history.

"What was that, dear?" Hans leant back in his desk chair, chewing away on the homemade cookies that Nayla must've made early this morning while he was sleeping.

"I was only mumbling how I wanted to go buy a picture frame, but with Hermann being arrested, that won't be the case today." Nayla made up as she turned around and walked over toward Hans, who was munching away on the cookies that she made early this morning.

"I see. Well, there most likely will be another Hermann soon enough to replace that one." Hans told her, staring intensely at his desk.

He shook his head as he began thinking about interviewing the next Hermann before they worked for him instead of the man just being assigned to work for under him.

Hans needed to protect his Nayla. He will have to interview anyone that was to work close to him or his wife.

"You alright? You appear to be going into your deep thinking mode." Nayla stepped to stand beside his chair and gently ran her fingertips across his brows.

"Of course. Just things that I have to go out and do today." His left arm came forward to rest his hand on her lower back and he made circular motions of his thumb on her back.

"When are you going to be going out?"

"Maybe in a few."

"Is it that important to leave so soon?"

Now, the questions that she was asking made Hans to look up at her with raise eyebrows with curious eyes. He was wondering where she was leading this questioning to.

"Nayla, why do you ask these questions?"

"Well…" Nayla lifted the end of her bathrobe up as she swung her left leg over Hans's legs and she slowly lower herself onto his lap. She straddled him in the leather seat and her hands pressed against his chest.

Eyebrows rising and desire appearing into his eyes, Hans couldn't help have a grin appear onto his lips. Or the excitement that was starting to flow down to his southern region. Since she was still wearing the bathrobe, Hans slid his hands up underneath the robe to slide up her bare skin until he grasped her bare hips.

"We were rudely interrupted earlier and I just thought that you would want to finish. But upon seeing you dress up and now saying that you have something to do, I guess my idea has gone out the window." Nayla said about to stand up and leave his lap, but with his hands on her hips, he tugged her back down with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"The duties can wait." Hans's lowly growled as he felt Nayla began to move her hips in a slow circular motion against his groin.

"Oh?" Nayla mumbled against his lips and then pecking his lips a few times as her hands started to slide down his chest to his pants.

"At the moment, you are much more important." Hans huskily told her.

Feeling his pant buttons being unbutton and the zipper being pulled down, Hans slid his lips down Nayla's jawline and he began to attack her neck with light nips and kisses.

"Hopefully no interruptions this time." Nayla right hand travel up into his hair, messing it up from its parted to the side clean style while her left hand was pressing up against his chest.

"Indeed, mein liebling." Hans groaned his hands untying the robe and pushing her robe open to show off her slender and fit body.

His right hand went down to his pants to push them down pass his mid-thighs to release his overly excited member from the constricting pants. The passion for each other was too great and he wasn't going to take off his uniform as he needed his wife right now.

Feeling Nayla adjust herself and then lift herself up by her knees above him, she rested her hands on his shoulders as she lower herself down onto his awaiting member causing Hans to hiss out and to start mumbling in German about pleasure and her.

Every moment, every touch and caress felt was as if fire trailed across their skin. A fiery and passionate burning feeling was building up higher and higher within their bodies. Their movements were fast at the beginning than became a slower pace to be able to feel everything.

When Hans stood up from the seat, he held her close and then he lowered her down onto his desk. He laid kisses along the side of her neck. He held her waist a little tight to keep her from sliding across the desk surface away from him as his thrusts were becoming harder as he got deeper into her.

The sounds of their names, skin on skin, and clanking of trinkets and pictures frames on Hans's desk echo throughout the study room.

Nayla weaved her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back and loudly gasping out in ecstasy as she felt herself hitting her peak. Hans buried his head into the side of her neck and let out a grunt as his pace became frantic as he felt the buildup in his lower region.

When both had come to reach their release point, Hans gave her hips a squeeze as he stood straighter, arching his back backwards and his eyes stared up at the ceiling as he groan out his wife's name as he felt his release rushing out of him and into her.

Nayla was gently panting as she brought her head forward to stare at her husband and she saw his eyes were shut as he let out a shuttering breath escape from his lips.

Collecting himself, Hans's hands slid up Nayla's sides and he pulled her up so that her chest was pressed up against his chest. Hands sliding down her back, he kept her press up against him as he gave her a few pecks on the lips. They pulled back to stare one another in the eyes.

"That was intense." Nayla bumped her forehead against his.

"It wasn't tedious." Hans chuckled making her to laugh with him.

"No, it wasn't."

Getting off his desk, Nayla wrapped her bathrobe back around her.

Hans pulled her back down onto his lap once her robe was on her. He laid a few kisses on her neck before they stared one another in the eyes. His right arm wrapped around her waist while his left hand came to rest on her lower stomach, rubbing his hand in a circular motion.

"You think that might've possibly created a son?"

"Or daughter." Nayla pointed out, eyes playfully narrowing.

"Or daughter." Hans sighed, but grinning a little.

The talk of children was brought up last week as they thought about the future. Nayla picked on the fact that Hans wasn't getting any younger and, well, neither was she. They did want children. Hans would point out Nayla was good with children or how she had that motherly personality.

"I have to go do investigation, Nayla." Hans told her after a few minutes sitting in silence with each other. He laid a few kisses on her neck then tapped her butt to get up.

"Do you know when you will be back?" Nayla asked as Hans stood up and he began to fix his uniform.

All he needed was his overcoat that had his medals on it, belt, his leather trench coat and hat. He walked out of the study room with Nayla, but turn to go upstairs to get his coat with his medals. Once everything was on, he came back downstairs into the foyer where Nayla was holding his black leather trench coat and hat out to him.

"Mein liebling." Hans stepped up to her, her helping him to put his trench coat on and he took his hat from her.

Once the hat was on, Hans wrapped his left arm around her waist and tugged her close, giving her a deep kiss then he only pulled back a little so the tip of their noses were brushing.

"I will be back later on in the evening around seven."

"I'll see you then. Be careful." Nayla whispered then pecking his lips, stepping back as he walked to the front door.

Nayla clasped her hands in front of her, staring after him and gave him a small wave as he winked at her with a tip of his hat as he left their home. Shutting her eyes, she let out a breath as she wanted him safe even though she didn't agree with what he did.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**UPDATED AS OF 1/24/16!**

**So, this is a long chapter. But I did that because the next chapter is going to be a bit crazy. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed thus far. I wanted to take a different view on Hans and when he was a bit younger than what he was in the movie. **

**Enjoy! Review!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Shattering

…**..**

…**.. 1938: …..**

…**..**

It was a nippy fall day as Nayla Landa walked down the street, bundle up in layers and layers of clothing to stay warm. She grin at a few people that she recognized walking by her making them to nod their head or gave her a small grin.

Her boot heels thud across the sidewalk until she came to the stop in front of a familiar café that she soon entered.

"Ah, my Nayla, beautiful as always."

"Oh Charles, you flatter me so." Nayla winked at the old man of late fifties and owner of the café.

"Will you be having your usual apple dumpling?"

"Yes, but on the go and two please. I have to get home because Hans has something to tell me or something like that." Nayla waved her right hand in a lazy manner making Charles to grin, but then a sly smirk came onto his lips.

"Did you tell him?" Charles leaned forward across the bar counter whispering to her with a smile.

"No! I was going to tell him in a few days. I'm actually just coming back from the doctors to find out I'm three months along!"

"Congratulations. Hans will be thrilled when he hears the news." Charles clapped his hands together while Nayla nodded her head with a wide smile upon her lips.

Leaving her to go get the requested apple dumplings, Nayla sat herself down on one of the stools at the bar. Her eyes glancing around to see Nazi soldiers sitting around the café having conversations while eating or drinking. There was no smoking as Charles doesn't allow smoking inside his café.

After minutes passed, Charles came back with a container and he handed her the apple dumplings. Nayla went to give him money, but he held his hands up and he shook his head at her.

"It will be on me for the wonderful news." Charles winked making Nayla to bow her head to him with a gentle smile. She softly thanked him then she left his café.

Holding the container against her chest, Nayla walked down the sidewalk and didn't really pay attention to anyone. But when she did, she did take notice that there were some people that stop walking and step aside to allow her by. Her eyebrows came together upon these individuals' actions as she walked on by. Then the thought of her last name now, who her husband was made Nayla to realize it was because of him, because of Hans being a Lieutenant Colonel of the SS.

When Nayla got back home, she walked down the walkway and about to unlock the house when she heard a car pulling up in front of the home. Turning around, she saw Hans coming out of the backseat of a car and walking toward her with a grin.

"Right on time." Nayla slightly grinned as Hans came up to her, lying a quick peck on her lips then led her into their home.

"I smell something delicious."

"Indeed you do. I had the urge to go buy apple dumplings for the both of us from Charles." Nayla told him as they enter the kitchen.

Nayla set the container down and open it to show the delicious dessert much to Hans and her delight. He dropped another kiss on her head before stepping back and taking off his hat, tossing it onto the kitchen counter.

Going into one of the cabinets, Nayla grabbed two plates and set them down upon the counter. She began to plate the apple dumpling onto the plates and she turned around, holding out one of the plates.

Hans grabbed the forks and he took one of the plates to walk off through the doorway to the dining room. She followed him into the dining room where he sat himself down at the head of the table while she sat down on his right side.

Together, they took a few bites before they began making conversation.

"So, what were you going to inform me?" Nayla asked as she stabbed a slice of an apple then looked at him.

"Ah, yes." Hans sat up straighter than he already was and he adjusted himself in his seat and set his hands down on either side of his plate.

"I want you to stay in tonight and if you hear things outside, please stay inside."

Eyebrows rising and setting her utensils down, Nayla stared down her husband, who was now cutting violently in the apple dumpling. She knew that Hans always cut into his food violently as if the food was alive. It was just the way he ate and Nayla didn't bring it up that much anymore.

"Why is that? I want the truth too." Nayla asked as her tongue ran over her lips, leaning back in the seat and narrowing her eyes upon Hans.

"There is a planned event tonight that is no place for you to be around. Many soldiers are going to be out and spreading throughout the streets."

"What is to be planned, Hans? Why this sudden group of soldiers?" Nayla asked again, her voice turning a bit harder. She knew that he knew what was to happen and the meaning behind any order because he was a high rank in the SS group.

Dropping the fork onto the plate, Hans sat back in his seat and folded his hands onto his lap, his facial expression becoming hard with seriousness.

"Nayla, I'm doing this for your safety. Stay within this house. My words are final."

"You words? Since when am I a child."

The slight hard personal cracked as Hans let out a shaky breath and he ran his right hand over his perfectly parted dark dirty blonde hair. His dark grey eyes looked up towards the ceiling of their dining room before coming to rest on her where he saw her cross her arms over her chest and showed a look of defiance.

"You are too stubborn."

"Learn from the best." Nayla retorted as she glared at him now.

Getting up from his seat, Nayla back straighten as Hans came over to stand in front of her and he was staring down at her. He leaned down to rest his hands on the arms of the chair she sat in and he leaned forward so the tips of their noses were touching.

"Can you just listen and do as I say? I'm only doing this because of your safety. If something was to happen to you…" Hans bow his head, his eyes shutting as he did not want to image his wife getting hurt or worst, dead. He couldn't live with knowing she was gone forever from him.

"I would never forgive myself. Can you please stay within our property? For me?" Hans softly asked her, his grey eyes shaking slightly as he searched her eyes.

Seeing the concern and worry in his eyes for her, Nayla shut her eyes and nodded her head. Hans let out a relief sigh as he stood up and he laid his lips against her forehead. He kept his lips there for a few seconds then pulled back to move back to his seat to finish his apple dumpling.

"I'll do what you ask, but what is happening that you are like this, Hans?" Nayla lowly asked, picking up her fork to gently stab into the apple dumpling and stared at the pieces falling onto the plate before looking back at him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hans answered her as he was aggressively cutting into it to get a piece.

Dropping her eyes off him, Nayla would have to be patience to find out what will be happening. For now, she'll do what her husband asked of her and stay within the walls of their property in order to be safe.

…**..**

When the sunset was setting, Hans put his long black leather SS trench coat on and his hat, fixing the two on him before looking over at her as they stood within the foyer of their home.

"Remember what I said." Hans step to her to rest his leather gloved hands upon her waist.

She only nodded as she did not want to be verbal to him as she was still a bit upset of him commanding her like a little child. She could be stubborn and it mostly came out when he command her for or to do something.

Lying his lips upon her forehead, Hans pulled back to stare into her eyes. His right hand came up to caress the side of her face making a small grin to appear onto her lips.

"You're beautiful."

"Be safe on whatever you're doing." Nayla softly said causing a grin to slip onto Hans lips now.

However, in his eyes, Nayla could see there was a mix of sadness and exhaustion. Her eyes search him with amazement at what he was feeling, especially at this moment. As if he didn't want to go out and do whatever he had to do.

Kissing each other for a few couple of seconds, Hans soon pulled away as he had to get going. Hans adjust his hat before leaving the house and heading to the waiting vehicle where the new Hermann stood, holding the back door open.

Nayla stared at the dark wood front door for a few moments, listening to the vehicle drive away with her husband who was a lieutenant colonel in the SS. Turning away, Nayla walked to go upstairs to draw herself a bath to relax her nerves. Her right hand caressing her lower stomach that was firmer for being three months along.

…**..**

Around nine at night, the screaming and yelling started.

In the master bedroom, resting on the bed with a book in hand, Nayla shot out of the bed and pulled on a robe over her nightgown. She rushed over to the window, pressing her hands against the glass of the windows to stare out at the sight that welcome her eyes.

The sight of fire erupting throughout the town from rooftops.

There were fires erupting in various spots around blocks with screaming heard all over. Her eyes were wide as she stared down up and down the streets to see people running around, heading to the scenes or away from whatever was happening.

Pulling herself away from the window, Nayla quickly walked to her dresser where she changed out of her nightgown and into loose pants and a long sleeve shirt. Slipping on some boots without really tying them, Nayla grabbed her camera and she headed downstairs then out of the house.

As Nayla walked down the walkway to the gate that led out of the yard, she paused when she saw Nazi soldiers chasing after a few people. Nayla remember about her husband telling her to stay safe by staying within their home.

Stepping up to the gate, Nayla stared at those Nazi soldiers chasing the people and then watching as they beat them up. Lifting her camera up to her face, Nayla snapped photos, the flash not even bothering the soldiers as they were too occupied with the enjoyment of beating the people.

"But why?" Nayla whispered as she stared at the scene horrified and as she went to open the gate, she was stopped from doing so when Hermann appeared before her.

"Mrs. Landa, I insist you stay within the yard."

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean Mrs…"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, dammit. Tell me what the hell is going on?" Nayla strictly asked as her sea foam blue green eyes were glaring down Hermann, who began to move unsteadily on his feet as he felt uncomfortable underneath her gaze.

"Mrs. Lan—"

"I didn't realize there were so many Jews on the last block." Those Nazi soldiers from earlier were walking away from the men that they had just beaten up.

Nayla could only watch as she realized what the soldiers were doing now.

"What?" Nayla eyes search the streets to see more people running away as the Nazi soldiers and residents that support the party were hunting down Jewish people.

"Hermann?"

"There has been an order to destroy homes, schools, and anything relevant to the Jews. We are also to arrest any on sight."

"And what is the meaning of this? What have they done to deserve this?" Nayla whispered as her eyes filled up with unshed tears as she could finally see the horror coming closer around Hans and her home.

She was a spectator that's witnessing an event that sure as hell will be remember in the archives.

"One of our German diplomat was killed by a man."

"Let me guess, he was Jewish."

The young solider only nodded at Nayla making her to shake her head and turn from him, storming back into the house and trying to blink away unshed tears.

Entering the house, Nayla shook her head and she stormed to the back of the house to open up the backdoor to the backyard. Walking over to a bench, Nayla sat herself down and stared up at the night sky. She saw how the sky appeared lighter than usual, but that was because of the many fires erupting throughout the town.

"Hans, what are you doing at this moment?" Nayla whispered as her hands come to rest upon her firm lower stomach.

…**..**

Standing to the side, Hans kept his hands behind his back and clasped together, watching as the younger soldiers and Austrian citizens throwing anything heavy through windows of buildings that were own by Jews.

The sound of glass shattering echo throughout each block. Fragments of the glass glittered into air that it looked like diamonds raining down onto the streets. Most of the ground was sparkling from the amount of shatter glass that was spread across it.

Fire was bursting from buildings that destroyed everything that was inside.

Hearing something fall behind him, Hans turned on the heels of his boots to look into the alleyway that he stood in front of. Something moved behind a trash barrel causing his head to tilt with curiosity.

Walking into the alleyway, he took out his Luger from his waist holster in his right hand and his finger on the trigger. His boots stepped on pieces of glass cracking underneath them as he stepped forward to peek behind a trash barrel.

Silver eyes filled with fear stared up at him.

A boy about five years of age was curled up, hugging his legs to his chest and black soot from the ashes of the fires were smudge across his skin.

There Hans saw a peek of a Jewish star patch stitch on a torn up shirt.

Upon seeing Hans and the uniform that he worn, but also, knowing his reputation around the town, the boy was shaking like a leaf caught in the wind, but stuck underneath a rock.

Holstering his Luger away, Hans pushed his trench coat off his legs as he knelt down in front of the boy. The boy eyes were wide as he stared at Hans similar to a trapped animal with no way out.

Seeing a child within this mess, Hans shook his head a little as he began to think of when the day will come when he might be a father. He didn't want to picture his children in any sort of danger or in fear like this.

Studying the little boy some more, Hans recognized who the boy was. It was a son of an Austrian father and Jewish mother, who own a bookstore. Glancing away, Hans saw the men in his squad still ransacking places. Looking back at the scared boy, Hans smirked as he reached down to his right boot to grab hold of the hilt of his dagger and he pulled it out.

A whimper escaped the boy, but Hans shushed him as he reached out. The boy eyes clenched shut as Hans reached out toward him and placed the dagger on his shirt to begin slicing.

Feeling no pain and Hans pulling the dagger away moments later, the boy open his eyes and saw that Hans was holding the patch that signified that the boy was part Jewish.

"You have an Austrian father and nothing more. That is all you'll say. Now run along." Hans set the patch aside and slid the dagger back into the sheath hidden in his right boot before he stood up.

He was trying to save the boy.

Hans reached down to pick up the boy by the upper parts of his arms to set him back onto his feet and he brushed the soot off the boy's face.

"Run along. Find your father. Go." Hans stated as he gave the boy a push in the back toward the other end of the alleyway.

The boy began running away, but he paused to stare back at Hans, who only bowed his head. Hans began to make his way back into the direction where he went back to watch over his men destroying homes of people that did nothing wrong to deserve this.

Hans knew that his wife was right about many things, but he couldn't admit it. He assumed he was stubborn like her, but this was his job. He did his job, but he didn't believe in the party's ideology.

Standing back in the spot that he once was standing, Hans clasped his hands behind his back as he continue to watch on.

…**..**

Hearing commotion around the house, Nayla stood up from the bench and she went to walk back into the house, but stopped at the sight of people running into the backyard.

"What?"

Seeing the Jewish patches on their shirts, her eyes looked up to see young men staring back at her.

"Isn't she the wife of that lieutenant colonel?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Landa."

"But I heard she's nice."

"Let's see how nice she is then."

They were stepping closer to her making her to take steps back. Automatically her right hand came over her stomach in a protective manner. One of the boys saw her make that action causing himself to stop walking at her as he did not like where his friends ideas were going.

"We can get our revenge."

"HALT!" Hermann appeared from the other side of the house with his gun pointing at the young men with a glare.

Nayla quickly rushed away as the focus of the young men were now on Hermann. Hermann took a glance to Nayla to make sure she got by him, but that had been his mistake. One of the men had his own gun and shot Hermann causing Nayla to scream.

"Oh god." Nayla whispered as she moved closer to the house.

The gunshot and Nayla's startle scream had echo causing Nazi soldiers on the streets to rush into the backyard. There the soldiers began to take down the four men before one of the soldiers turn to Nayla, who was standing near Hermann staring down at him.

The soldier came over to Nayla, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back with a glare.

"_Who are you?"_

"I am Nayla Landa." Nayla answered, not realizing that her perfect English was too perfect for this soldier that demanded her this question.

"You English? Sound American." The soldier said as he glared down at her and shoving her to the other soldiers.

"_Take her to the trucks."_

"_What? You must be new if you don't know who I am." _Nayla shouted at the soldier, who gave her a smug look.

"_I am new, but I don't care who you are, American. Does she have papers on her?"_

A soldier shook his head when he checked the pockets of Nayla. Another soldier went into the house, ransacking it and came back outside with Nayla's old passport in hand. That made her to curse underneath her breath.

Her new passport book stated that she was German-American. Her old one stated she was American. This was not working in her favor.

"American." The soldier stated.

"Off you go." The smug new Nazi soldier stated.

Nayla tried to fight, but she was hit across the face by a butt of a gun to knock her unconscious.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There was something wrong when he had came home.

The lights were off, Hermann wasn't in the front guarding, the front gate was swung open and so was the front door.

"Nayla…" Hans jogged down the walkway and into the house, searching around while yelling his wife's name over and over again.

Running around the kitchen as he was passing one of the windows, he paused near the window when he saw someone lying on the ground in the backyard.

Hurriedly going outside to the backyard, Hans ran over to the body and he flipped the body over. It was Hermann, who was shot in the stomach and lowly groaning in pain.

"Where is Nayla?" Hans firmly stated.

"New…soldiers took her…didn't realize who she was….American."

"Fuck." Hans pulled away from Hermann to run around the house to the front yard, yelling at the men that drove him over to his home to help Hermann in the backyard.

Hans then stormed into the streets, looking around for any signs or evidence of young Nazi soldiers roaming around.

"Landa!"

Turning around, Charlie, the older man that own the café that Nayla and he love to go to and it was where they had met the first time, was coming toward him as fast as possible.

Soldiers tried to keep Charles back from reaching Hans, but let him through when Hans waved them off.

"What is it? Do you know where Nayla is?"

"Yes. I saw these young Nazi soldiers took her onto one of the trucks with a few others. It was one of the smaller transporting trucks and they were mumbling about her being an American. The truck had the numbers four-one-one on the side."

"Thank you, Charles." Hans bowed his head for his help.

Hans turned away to head over to the car that transported him around today. He got into the backseat where he was about to yell at the driver to get back to the car, but before Hans could shut the back door behind him, Charles appeared again and held the door from shutting.

"Hans, there's something else you have to know about Nayla, if she hasn't already told you."

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

That information caused Hans's eyes to widen.

Snapping out of the shocked and disbelief state, Hans snapped at the driver to get into the car and get him to the area where the transportation trucks were located. Before Hans shut the backdoor of the car, he bowed his head again at Charles in a thankful manner for his help to find Nayla.

When Hans shut the backdoor, the car jutted forward in a quick manner and they were off.

…**..**

Arriving at the location where the transportation trucks were located, Hans moved around the area until he stood near a road where most of the trucks go down to begin traveling.

As he stood there, staring down the road there was a group of young soldiers walking by, bragging about their night of capturing people. Though one of the soldier's caught Hans attention as he began talking about his work tonight.

"She kept saying do you know who I am, you must be new and some shit like that."

"What did she say her name was?"

"Something Landa, but her papers said that she was American."

That was enough for Hans to know that the solider was rerfering to Nayla. Instantly, Hans stormed after the young soldier, grabbed him by the shoulders and whirled him aroudn to face him.

The other soldiers quickly turned around in wonderment of who would turn their buddy in such a manner. But at the sight of Hans, all of them were wide eyes.

Knowing who he was and by the ranks on his uniform, the young soldiers clicked their heels together and gave a small bow of their heads to Hans. Though Hans wasn't about to do any sort of formalities right now. Instead, he grabbed hold of the soldier that he spun around earlier by the lapels of the front of his uniform and he lifted the boy a bit off the ground, pressing them chest to chest.

"That American was a German-American and my wife, Nayla Landa. What she had said was true about her being the wife of a lieutenant colonel of the SS, which is me. You just transported my wife to god knows where. Where was she heading to?" Hans firmly explained, his eyes darkening with rage.

"I-I-I—"

"Answer!" Hans shouted, giving a good shake to the soldier as he felt himself heavily breathing with rage pumping through his veins.

The other soldiers that stood back and watched Hans face darken as he stared at their buddy was truly frightening. Hans greyish eyes were turning black as the pupils were expanding and taking over. He looked inhuman as the rage consumed him for having a very important and valuable asset of his life taken away from him.

"I think into Switzerland."

"Why there?"

"I don't know."

Letting go of the soldier, Hans looked as if he was going to turn away from the solider and began to go on his way. That was until he whirled back around to slam a good solid punch across the soldier's face. In result, the soldier slammed onto his back on the ground with Hans immediately on top of him, pounding his face in with his fists.

The other soldiers stood back and watched as Hans pounded their buddy's face in. They felt as if they shouldn't stop him because one, Hans was a lieutenant colonel of the SS and two, he was a man that showed desperation for his wife's safety and wellbeing. The others felt as if they had part in this situation too, but not as much as their friend that was getting his face pounded in by Hans.

It felt as if it was forever until hands came underneath Hans's armpits and ripped him off the bloody face of the soldier that was render unconscious from the vicious punches.

Snapping his arms out of the hold of whoever pulled him off the body, Hans whirled around with wide eyes filled with rage and nostrils flaring. He found himself staring straight into the eyes of Hellstorm.

"Shall we go receive your wife before we lose trail?"

"Yes." Hans panted, trying to catch his breath from his earlier physical activities then stormed off to the car with Hellstorm following behind him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**UPDATED AS OF 1/25/2016!**

**So, here's another chapter, one that isn't looking too good for Nayla or Hans. **

**Throughout this chapter, I had to do some historical research.**

**Leave behind REVIEWS!**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Hide and Seek

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Bumps had woken her up.

The nips of cold air that hit any bare skin that showed aroused her to a wide awake state. Blinking a few times to get the blurriness out of her vision, Nayla pushed herself up to stare around and came to realization that she was in a back of an empty transporter truck.

Reaching up with her right hand up to her head, she brushed a thumping pain sensation coming from her forehead. Pulling her hand away, she saw dry blood flakes on her fingertips.

Shaking her head, Nayla crawled her way to the back of the empty transporter truck and she began wondering why it wasn't moving. As she stagger out of the back, her eyes glanced around to see that she was on a dirt road and she had no clue where the hell she was.

Her eyes glanced over to the ditches alongside the road where she froze at the sight of bodies.

Stepping closer to the ditch to investigate whom bodies it was, she saw it was the Nazi soldiers that must've been running the transporter truck. There were also a few citizens lying around dead on the ground too.

Moving to one of the soldiers bodies, she carefully pulled out his Luger and then she began to walk away from the scene. Whoever had done this, might be still around. In a few moments of that thought, Nayla stopped when she saw a few men stepping out from the heavy tree lines that surrounded the area with automatic guns in their hands.

"Hey, it appear that one was alive."

"Come here, pretty lady."

Not liking their suggestive, lust filled eyes, she ran into the woods.

They yelled out for her to stop as she heard them chasing after her. She kept running and knew that she might have an advantage as she was known to be a fast runner and she got a head start on them. Hans would tell her many times that when she ran that she looked as if she was a cheetah running. At times, he mentioned how her feet looked like they didn't touch the ground and made it appear as if she was glided just above the ground.

In her mind, she was thinking how those men must've been a resistance group or something of that sort. They had stopped the transporter truck, killed the Nazi soldiers, who didn't go down without a fight as they killed some civilians from the town and the rest must've got away.

As for Nayla, they probably thought she was dead at seeing her injury on her head and her not moving. They didn't check to see if she had a pulse or if she was breathing. Now, with her up and running, it was obvious that they wanted her in a lustful manner.

A tree truck burst into splinters near her head making her to scream out in being startle. She took a quick glance back to see that they were aiming their guns at her and were actually firing shots at her.

Clicking the safety off the luger that she held in her right hand, Nayla slid to a stop and turned her body in a sideway position with a calm expression. Breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth as she aimed just as Hans taught her to do so.

When ready, she fired.

There was a burst of blood that came out of one of the men's neck causing him to grab hold of his neck, fall to his knees and then collapsed forward onto his face.

Aiming again, Nayla took another shot and hit another one of the men, but this time in the chest. He went down just as quickly as the first one. Now there was only one guy left to which she began running against as he was getting closer and closer to her, still firing at her.

The whizzes of bullets surrounded her as she ran zigzag formation around the trees. Some of those bullets hit the trees that she had just ran by or dodged.

As Nayla continue to run, she took notice of the trees were lessening up in population. That got her to know that she was coming to some sort of field or road.

When she continue to run for over a minute, that was when Nayla saw a plain field up ahead of her and that made her to know that she had to get rid of the last man for there will not be any trees to protect her.

Coming to a stop once again, Nayla whirled around and fired off three quick shots. The second bullet hit the intended target and the third one was the one that ended them.

Slowly, Nayla dropped her arm along her side as she began walking toward the plain field, panting from all the running. Though as she walked across the plain field, not knowing where she was at, Nayla slowed up after a while to sink to her knees and let out a sob that was building up from deep within. The thought of all this happening to her felt unreal and a dream, but she knew that wasn't true.

She felt lost.

But the worst feeling was being alone.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The car was driving fast down the dirt road that was known as the main travel route road to Switzerland. There were Gestapos surrounding the car where an angry and anxious lieutenant colonel of the SS, Hans Landa, sat beside a quiet young Gestapo captain, Dieter Hellstorm.

"How can they be stupid?" Hans hissed out as he slammed his hand down on the door's armrest before running that hand over his face in aggravation.

There were all sorts of thoughts that ran through Hans head of Nayla. The thought of Nayla trying to defend herself, trying to reason with the young soldiers on who she was, but not getting them to believe her truthful words. The thing that really got Hans livid was that Nayla was pregnant during this whole ordeal.

Here he thought that his wife would be safe back at their home and not having to worry about any sort of danger that might come to her. But that hadn't been the case. Nowhere was safe anymore.

"I do not know, sir." Hellstorm replied with a frown coming onto his lips as he glance at the older man beside him.

Seeing how desperate Hans was for his wife, Hellstorm couldn't help but feel sadness for Hans. The man practically worship his wife.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking across the field, Nayla was feeling tire and was thinking about lying down for a bit, but stopped at the sight of a small dirt trail cutting across the field. Though that wasn't what really caught her eyes.

An older woman about fifty was leading a horse by its reins on the trail, humming a low song underneath her breath.

"Um, evening?" Nayla unsurely said as she waved to the older woman as she got closer.

The older woman paused in her steps about teen feet from Nayla to tilt her head to the side with curiosity before a grin came onto her lips.

"Evening." The older woman said back with an accent.

"Um, I was wondering—well you see, um, I—"

"You lost, little one?"

"Yes." Nayla let out a sigh.

"I was mistakenly put onto one of the transporter vehicles and it got hijacked by a few men. I ran away from them as I didn't know what happen to everyone else and now I'm here and have no clue what country I'm in."

"You are close to France."

"Are you kidding me!?" Nayla exclaimed causing the older woman to go wide eyes at Nayla yelling then nodded her head.

"Oh god, Hans will never find me." Nayla sat herself down, not caring that she was sitting in dirt.

Her hands rested on her stomach where she began to caress her stomach where Hans and her baby was developing.

The older woman closed the distance between them to stand in front of her. She sat then sat herself down beside Nayla, gazing at Nayla before her eyes went to where Nayla's hands were on her stomach.

"You are with child?"

"Yes and he doesn't know. I was going to surprise him, but I never got the chance to."

"I'm Rosaline Potts and I happen to be a midwife."

There was this tiny wave of relief that washed over Nayla as she heard what this woman's occupation was. A breathy sigh escaped Nayla as she knew that if she didn't get back to Hans any time soon, she now knew a midwife to help her out.

"Why are you out here?"

"Oh, well, I was training a future midwife and to get her certified, but then a woman was going into labor, so I killed two birds with one stone." Rosaline laughed as she waved her hands about making Nayla to smile a little.

"Now, come, I'm going back to my home. We need to get you warm up and stress free." Rosaline waved for Nayla to stand up as she stood up too.

And so she did.

"So, tell me about your husband."

Nayla didn't know what she should say because she didn't know if this woman was with or against the party. She didn't need any trouble anymore because of what her husband role was.

"Is he a Nazi?" Rosaline asked, eyebrows rising as she observed with how Nayla was hesitant on answering.

"Yes. A high ranked one too…"

"By the way you answer, you sound like you don't like what he does."

"I don't." Nayla blurted out, but quickly bit down her tongue and her cheeks flushed up.

Rosaline gently chuckle and nodded her head.

"My sons are a part of the party too. They are a part of the Gestapo because they used to be police officers before. And don't worry, dear, I don't believe in their ideology either." Rosaline explained.

A sigh of relief escaped Nayla causing the older woman to laugh again. Nayla glanced at the older woman with a grin as she was starting to see that Rosaline was an optimistic woman.

They got to a two-story cabin home that surrounded by rock walls. In the back there was a wooden pen and a small barn for where the horse went into.

Standing back, Nayla watched as Rosaline brought the horse to the pen and locked it up before she walked back over with a grin. When entering the cabin, Nayla noticed how empty it was, but it was most likely because of the chests that were packed and near the door.

"I'm moving to France tomorrow. You should join me."

"What? But I need to get back to my husband."

"Do you even know how to get back?"

"No." Nayla meekly replied, bowing her head.

"And I assume you don't have your papers on you."

"No." Nayla whispered making Rosaline to nod her head with a small frown on her lips.

"Thought so. You're screwed."

Nayla stared at the older woman with wide eyes before her eyes relaxed and she bow her head. She knew Rosaline was right and that made Nayla to think that maybe she could send a letter to Hans, telling him where to find her and hopefully, she prayed that he would get the letter in time.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**UPDATED AS OF 1/25/16!**

**So this chapter wasn't as long as my original ones, but this was one of those chapters to start getting things on the road and getting things moving so we could get into the movie parts. **

**Also, no, the Bastards will not be showing up until either next chapter or the one following the next chapter.**

**The next chapter is a bit of a huge space gap. So heads up and prepare yourselves. **

**Leave behind reviews!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Shattering Cup

…**..**

…**.. 1941: …..**

…**..**

A letter was sent.

There was no reply.

Until six months later a letter came from Charlie that stated how Hans had been station somewhere else. But if Charlie was to come into contact with Hans that he will let Hans know that she was in Paris, France. That she was alive.

Three years passed and a lot had changed.

Meeting Rosaline three years ago and traveling with the older woman, Nayla learned and became a certified midwife through timely training. They do not live in the same home anymore. Instead, they lived in townhouse type buildings that were located on the same block. The two were always around one another though, especially with a new addition.

Three years ago on a blizzard, Lucian Anthony Landa was born at exactly 8 pounds and 20 inches. He was the perfect newborn. He had only cried when he was hungry, needed a change or wanted attention.

At the age of three now, Nayla could see Hans in Lucian more than herself. Lucian had light brown that almost looked a dark dirty blonde color hair. He taken after Nayla with the eyes though. He had the mint green eyes. He also had the shape of her lips and head structure too.

Personality wise, Lucian was observant and he picked up on anything anyone told him or if he took notice. Every time Lucian looked at her and made certain faces, she saw Hans, which would make her frown at the thought of Hans.

Now with her living in Paris, it was a lively place until the Nazis appeared and then took over the city. Nayla hated that they took France, but at the same time, she was wondering if her husband was around.

Thoughts of her husband in France made her to wonder many sorts of thoughts. Did he still search for her or did he move on? Is he even alive? Well, being alive question ran through her head two years ago until she heard the rumors about Hans becoming brutal and becoming known as the "Jew Hunter" and he got promoted to Colonel Rank.

Nayla had many up and down questions about her husband flowing through her head daily for the past three years.

Walking across the sidewalk, Nayla bowed her head whenever Nazi soldiers walked by her.

"Nayla!"

She paused in walking to turn her head around to see the bakery that she usually went to for bread or any psalteries. With a smile, Nayla looked both ways before crossing the cobblestone street. She walked over to the older woman that had called her over to the bakery. The older woman was one of the owners of the bakery alongside with her husband.

Entering the bakery, Nayla smiled at the two bakery owners, Mr. James and Elizabeth or 'Liz' Checks. They were a happy couple that love to make people smile and of course, bake many delicious goodies.

"Morning, James and Liz."

"Good morning, Nayla. I just took out fresh croissants and baguettes. And I am just starting to make the crust for an apple pie."

"Ah, you know how to target my stomach. You two are going to make me gain weight." Nayla jokily said, stepping up to the glass case where the couple stood behind.

"Would you like any of the bread?"

"Now, that you told me that it's fresh out of the oven, yes. The usual amount will do."

"Coming right up." Liz said with a smile before disappearing out back to the kitchen while James continue to smile. However, his eyes drifted over Nayla's shoulder and his eyes began to widen.

The doorbell ringed making Nayla to glance over her shoulder to see who it was that had James going wide eyes. Upon seeing the familiar black leather coat of a Nazi Gestapo officer, Nayla eyed them from their boots up to their face.

And at the sight of their face, her eyes widen.

"Hellstorm?"

The Gestapo officer's whirled around from looking around the place and blue eyes land on her. Taking her in for a split second, their eyes instantly widen in shock and disbelief.

"Nayla!" Hellstorm exclaimed in a state of surprise.

"Oh my god." Nayla whispered as unshed tears came into her eyes as she finally ran into someone that she knew after three years.

The once young looking captain appear to be a man and he had a higher rank. He stepped to her about to grab her shoulders to see if she was real when Liz appear from the back of the kitchen with a bag.

"Here you go, Nayla."

"Thank you Liz, James. I might be back for some apple pie." Nayla pulled cash out and hand it to them before she grabbed the bag.

Turning away from them, Nayla looped her other arm through Hellstorm's left arm and they quickly left the bakery. Nayla did not want any eyes on them as she confront Hellstorm some more.

Dragging Hellstorm to an alleyway, she set the bag down before she wrapped her arms around Hellstorm. He tensed up for a few seconds, not expecting this hug, but then relaxed to wrap one of his arms around her as it was understanding on why she was hugging him.

"You don't know how glad I am to finally run into someone that I know."

"Where have you been, Nayla?"

"Here."

"All along?"

"Yes. I sent a letter back home, but no reply from home. That is until Charlie sent me a letter stating that he found my letter to Hans and Charlie explained to me how Hans got relocated, but he didn't know where." Nayla explained as she bent down to pick up the bag again then stood tall in front of Hellstorm.

"Yes…Nayla, Hans…" Hellstorm paused to stare her in the eyes with an uneasy look.

"What? What about him?"

"He lost it when he couldn't find you."

"In a way that he made a nickname for himself now." Nayla snapped, eyes narrowing and causing Hellstorm to actually take a step back from her.

Shutting her eyes, Nayla relax herself then reopen her eyes to stare into Hellstorm's eyes. She let out a sigh and she waved her hand for him to continue.

"He snapped Nayla when he couldn't find you. When that happen, he shut himself emotionally down from everyone. Even though he might smile, you see nothing but darkness and anger in those grey steel eyes of his."

"He went heartless."

"If you want to put it like that, yes."

Bowing her head, she stared at her boot cladded feet. Nayla looked back up at Hellstorm with a small frown.

"Does he still wear his wedding ring? Does he still tried to search for me?"

"Every second."

Tears form into her eyes then a tear slip out of her right eye, trickling down her cheek. A small grin started to appear onto her light pink lips. Hellstorm bowed his head, but his eyes looked up to stare at her to see that the love for Hans was still there.

It was unbelievable that he had ran into Nayla after three years. He felt a little giddy about reporting this to Hans, or rather, bringing her to Hans. The now Colonel in the SS had been nothing, but coldhearted and strict. A mask would be put up that everyone fell for, but Hellstorm could see past Hans's mask that the colonel was upset and angry for Nayla's disappearance. Hell, even he felt horrible when Nayla was taken away.

"Is Hans station here?"

"Yes. In a townhouse not far from here?"

"Truly?" Nayla whispered, not believing her luck. Her hands clasps in front of her mouth as tears kept running down her cheeks.

"Yes. I will bring you there now."

"Yes, yes, please." Nayla said, sounding desperate, but who wouldn't, especially being apart from your lover for three years and not knowing if they were dead or alive.

Leading Nayla out of the alleyway, Hellstorm led her across the street to a car and he nodded his head toward the driver to open the door for them. Once inside the car, they were off and Nayla was fidgeting in her spot.

"Nervous?"

"If you haven't seen your love one in three years, what do you think?"

"Touché." Hellstorm said, looking away from her and he stared out the window at the passing buildings.

Within minutes, the car stopped in front of a townhouse where another car was parked out front with the driver waxing it. However, they looked up and instantly saluted Hellstorm, but glancing at Nayla with curiosity.

Hellstorm nodded his head at the driver as he walked by and leading Nayla up to the townhouse. The door open to show an older woman in her fifties, bowing her head a little bit and she was dressed as a maid.

"Where is Colonel Landa?"

"In his study." The maid replied, glancing away from Hellstorm to glance over at Nayla with an instant look of curiosity, but then realization struck across her face as she observed Nayla's face longer.

"Oh, you are the woman in his pictures on his study table."

"Yes. Can—can you send him to another room where I will be hiding."

"The library." The maid said making Nayla to nod her head before she entered the townhouse, she turned to face a smirking Hellstorm.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Just don't make out colonel have a heart attack upon seeing you again."

Nayla slapped his arm as he chuckled and he left the townhouse. The maid led Nayla through hallways until the stopped in front of a door where she open the door up to show a room filled with books on shelves built in the wall. A fireplace with a loveseat in front of it was also in the room.

"I'll be right back." The maid excitedly said, knowing that the couple were going to be reunited again after three years.

The maid, Celine, had heard the story of Hans and Nayla through gossips of soldiers. Though she really found out the full truth one day when she found Hans standing in the study room just staring at the photo of his wife with such a mixture of sadness yet love.

Nayla walked over to the fireplace. She stood in front of it to stare at the mantle above the fireplace. Her eyes stared at a few pictures of Hans and her. There was a few trinkets here and there that she could not help but touch.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A knock on his study room door made Hans to look up from files that he was flipping through.

"Come in."

The door open to show his maid, Celine, stepping in with a small grin making his eyes to narrow as it was slightly weird of her grinning in a manner as if a cat ate the canary. He leaned back in his leather seat, his eyes not faltering as he studied his maid and wondering what had her in such a good mood.

"What is it, Celine?"

"You have a visitor in your library?"

"Who is it?" Hans stood up from his seat, not bothering to pull on his jacket with all his medals on it.

"They just told me that they wish to see you know. It's an emergency." Celine quickly said as she clasped her hands in front of her and she was trying to maintain a straight face without giving too much emotion away.

Hans grabbed his cup of coffee off the table as he stepped away from his desk and he stepped to the door where Celine stepped out of the way to allow him by. He stopped from continue on walking to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you hiding, Celine?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Hmm." Hans walked away and headed over to the staircase.

Standing back near the study still, Celine was all smiles.

"I'll go do the groceries while they reunite." Celine gently laughed underneath her breath as she made moves to go get her coat from the foyer closet.

…**..**

Hans stopped in front of the library door with his coffee cup in his left hand and his right hand reaching out to open the door.

Opening the door, Hans stepped in and he looked back as he shut the door behind him while speaking out, not looking at this mysterious visitor yet.

"Who are you and why have you come here stating an emerg—"Hans stop speaking as he came to face his visitor.

It was as if all senses were lost.

The coffee cup slipped from his left hand and hit the floor. The cup shattered into pieces as his eyes made contact with familiar pale mint green eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**UPDATED AS OF 1/25/16!**

**Here is another chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** The Family Reunion

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

The silence was deafening.

A broken coffee cup littered across the floor inside the library doorway. Brown liquid of coffee sunk into the cracks of the wood floorboards.

It felt as if time had slowed down between the couple that had been ripped away from each other for three years. Three years of not having the one you deeply love not by their side.

"Say something." Nayla whispered as tears were slipping over her eyelids and were sliding down her cheeks.

Blinking owlishly, Hans open his mouth then shut it. His right hand came up to be placed over his mouth and his eyes were wide with actual unshed tears appearing in them. Nayla never saw Hans cry before, so upon seeing tears in his dark grey eyes, it brought more tears to her own eyes.

Taking a small step forward, Nayla watched as Hans slightly dropped his hand away from his mouth to speak.

"I-I—is this real?"

Wiping her tears away, Nayla mumble a _'fuck it'_ underneath her breath and ran forward to tackle Hans. Instantly, his arms were around her and he buried his nose into her hair, heavily breathing in her scent that he missed over the past three years.

Right hand was buried in her long brunette hair and left hand on her side, Hans kept Nayla tightly pressed up against him as if he was to let go, she would disappear from him. Pulling away from breathing in her scent, Hans gently nudge her head back with his nose. She looked up at him with those eyes of hers that he adore so very much.

"I have you back."

"I have you back too."

A watery grin made its way onto her lips then a few chuckles escaped her. Hans tried to blink a lot to keep his tears at bay, but he cursed when one slipped down his cheek. His right hand escaped her hair to rest alongside her neck.

"Three years. Three long years."

"Let's not do that again." Nayla softly told him.

Immediately, Hans nodded his head in agreement as he rested his forehead against her forehead, staring into her eyes.

Awestruck was what Hans felt this whole time. He could not believe that his wife stood before him and in his arms again. Happiness flooded him as he caressed his right hand over her smooth neck.

Nayla reached up with both of her hands to rest her hands on either side of his cheeks. Getting up on her tippy toes, Nayla brushed the tip of her nose against his before she brushed her lips against his lips, her eyes to flutter closed.

Both felt a warmth shroud over their bodies as they hadn't taste one another for three years. Three years of not being able to hold one another.

The brush of the lips from Nayla had welled up an animalistic desperation out of Hans. He quickly brought her closer up against his body and pressed his lips against her lips in a desperate manner.

Two sets of hands were beginning to run and drag all over each other's bodies to map their bodies out once again. Soon, clothes were being shredded and tossed around the room of the library. They managed to move with one another over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace where they found themselves collapsing onto it.

Nothing but desire was exchanged between the two. Finally having one another in each other's arms, holding desperately to each other as if this was all a dream.

No words needed to be exchange.

His hands against her skin were rough in texture even though he wore gloves, they still had callouses. Those hands were now slowly trailing up Nayla's bare thighs while her hands were running through his hair, messing it up from its usual neat style. His lips brushed along the side of her throat until he began to lay kisses here and there.

Clasping around each other, Nayla tossed her head back when she felt Hans make the move of leaning over her.

Three years of not being intimate caused Nayla to wince for a split second as she had to readjust to Hans again. It appeared he caught her wince as he paused for a few seconds until he began to slow himself down.

When his hand reached up to brush away a tear that was leaking out of the corner of her right eye, he thought that he would see pain. But Nayla's eyes held nothing but desire and love for him.

The muscles in her thighs flexed against his hips that began to jolt forward then back, rocking their hips at a slow yet deep pace.

Within a couple of minutes, Hans tucked his face into the right side of her neck and let out a low groan as he felt the familiar muscles tightening around him. The feeling that he hadn't felt in three years was coming quicker than usual.

Three years and he had stay faithful.

The day that Hans and Hellstorm found the truck that supposed to have Nayla in it and heading to Switzerland, but never made it as it was ambushed, Hans knew that Nayla was alive as her body wasn't found around the sight. Instead, he did find a piece of her shirt in the back of the truck's floorboard.

So deep down, Hans knew that Nayla was alive and surviving somewhere. For those three years he had dreams about her smiling at him and waving at him to follow her. In reality, he wanted to, but then his higher ups were commanding more and more of him.

As those three years went by, there were times where women had gather enough courage to come up to him to make conversation. However, whenever he brought up his left hand to rub his chin or run his hand through his hair, he made sure that his golden wedding band shined clear as day. Though most of the time women stayed away from him, especially when his reputation of being heartless after Nayla's disappearance, it scared many. It was as Hans turned completely emotionless or showed dark emotions without Nayla around.

Now, Hans found himself letting out a grunt as the release was almost there. With his hands clenching the loveseat arm that was above Nayla's head, Hans used that as leverage to give a few more hard thrusts into her and the final thrust, he pressed his hips against hers as much as possible. The warm rushing feeling escaping from him and sinking inside Nayla brought out a low and long groan to slip from his lips.

After that, they were both panting against each other's lips as their foreheads were pressed against each other's.

A small grin came onto Hans lips as he felt Nayla wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him pressed close against her body, not wanting him to leave her body just yet.

Yet, once their body recuperated, they moved to the bedroom where they took time in making love to each other.

…**..**

Half an hour later, they laid together and basking in a pleasurable state.

Hans back was pressed up against the headboard with his left arm wrapped around her. Nayla head rested against his chest, her left hand pressed against his other chest pectoral and her left leg was trapped in between his.

When Hans hand dragged across her side to her stomach, a mental image came into his mind about the day that Nayla had been taken. The day where Charles had told him a very important fact about Nayla.

"You were pregnant. What happen?" Hans blurted out, his hand pressed against her stomach.

"About that…" Nayla whispered, tilting her head up to stare at him with a proud smile.

"You had the baby?" Hans breathlessly said as he realized Nayla was still smiling at him.

Nodding as she smiled, Nayla soon let out a yelp as Hans quickly moved out of the bed. His action caused her to fall face first into the pillows. Pushing herself up on her hands, Nayla watched as Hans began to rush around the bedroom and mumbling to himself.

"What are you doing?" Nayla asked as she sat back against the headboard, holding the bed sheets up to cover her chest as she continue to watch Hans run around.

"We have to get dress. I need to see my child. Boy or girl?" Hans excitedly said.

"I'm not telling you." Nayla replied, slipping herself out of the king size bed and she walked toward Hans, but ended up catching her dress that he threw at her.

Hans was hopping about across the bedroom, trying to pull his boots on over his pants. While Nayla was slipping her dress back on, she ended up softly laughing at the sight of Hans trying to pull on his clothes as quick as possible.

Once the two were decent, Nayla was being dragged out of the house by Hans and toward the new Herman, commanding him to drive them to Nayla's home.

As they sat in the backseat of the car, Nayla kept glancing over to her husband and saw the giddiness sparkling in his eyes of hearing about their child. When they got close to Nayla's townhouse, she pointed out which one it was.

A lot of excitement was pumping throughout Hans's body as he had a child of his own, or rather. Nayla and he had a child together. Three years of not being with Nayla and the child, but now having them both, he was about to start bouncing in his seat. He couldn't contain how excited he was. Adrenaline mixing in with the excitement had Hans rushing out of the car before it fully stopped and up the front steps.

"Hans!" Nayla shouted after him as she waited for the car to stop before she got out.

Nayla jogged after him until she paused beside him on the steps of the townhouse that she lived in.

Instead of Nayla opening the door, the front door swung open to show Rosaline standing there. The older woman open her mouth to say something to Nayla, but her mouth shut when she saw Hans first then saw Nayla standing to the side.

"Rosaline, I would like you to meet my husband, Hans Landa. Hans, meet Rosaline. She is the one that helped me after I escape from the truck and she brought me here. Taking care of me and keeping me sane." Nayla explained, glancing between the two.

"Thank you. I am truly grateful for your help and guidance over my wife." Hans held out his hand to which Rosaline shook his hand then let go to look at Nayla.

"The little one is taking a nap." Rosaline informed Nayla while she reached behind her to grab a hold of her bag.

"Do you need anything before you go?" Nayla asked as Rosaline stepped outside on the top step with Hans and Nayla.

"Nope. I'm going home and kicking my feet up while stuffing my face with pastries. Good day." Rosaline laughed, walking down the steps and she started walking away down the sidewalk.

"She seems interesting." Hans found himself slowly saying as he stared after the older woman then looked over at Nayla with raised eyebrows.

"She's probably the nicest woman you meet. She is a bit off her rocker, but she has an amazing personality." Nayla told him as she let Hans into the home and shut the door behind them.

Slowly, Nayla led Hans through the townhouse hallway and then made their way upstairs. Upstairs, Nayla led Hans about eight feet down the hallway until she paused in front of a door that was slightly cracked open. From there, Nayla quietly cracked open the door to show a bedroom made for a child. Some toys were lying about, a small bookshelf with books and trinkets, a toy chest and a small wooden trainset made out on the floor.

Nayla stepped into the room first then she stepped aside to allow Hans to walk on in. As Hans entered, he moved at a very slow pace toward the bed. The bed that had a little three year old boy that was a part of their blood.

Their first child.

Stepping up to the side of the twin size bed, Hans knelt down on the side and he sat on his toes where he leaned forward to stare at his son's face. Reaching out with his left hand, Hans brushed his fingertips across the little one's cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin.

"He's perfect." Hans whispered as his eyes were widen with awe at creating someone so perfect with Nayla.

"When is he going to wake up?" Hans excitedly whispered over his shoulder to Nayla.

Nayla bit her tongue to not laugh. She walked up to Hans to grab hold of his hand and she quietly pulled him up out of his squatting position to lead him out of their son's bedroom.

Exiting out of the bedroom, Hans had tugged Nayla to him and he then grasped either side of her face to deeply kiss her. He stepped toward her to the point that her back pressed against the wall beside the door to Lucian's bedroom. His body pressed up against her as he continue to deeply kiss her.

When Hans pulled away, he rested his forehead against her forehead to stare one another in the eyes.

"His name is Lucian Anthony Landa and he is observant like you." Nayla informed him in a low tone, the tip of their noses brushing against each other.

"I want to talk to him."

"You will." Nayla replied, gently pushing him away from her so she could grab his hand, leading him away to the living room.

When they sat down, Nayla stared at him before she looked away to stare at the fireplace. Out of nowhere, particular thoughts began to swarm inside her head about Hans meeting Lucian for the first time, which she was going to be happy about him meeting his son for the first time. But the particular thought that she was truly thinking about was of the title that Hans got himself made her uneasy and she wondered how to approach him about it.

"You seem in deep thought."

"Why the title 'Jew Hunter' Hans? Do you like that title?" Nayla blurted out.

She got it off her chest as she knew that she would do so sooner or later. Hans very well knew that when there something bothering her about anything relevant to him, she will tell him.

A sigh escaped from him and he fell back into the armchair that he sat in across from her. Nayla crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing on him and her lips a little pucker out.

"Being put in different areas, I had been asked to investigate locations of Jews and turn them in."

"Or…"

"Or what, Nayla?"

"You kill innocent people too. Don't worry, I heard about a lot of stories." Nayla snapped, shutting her eyes and letting out a loud exhale to calm herself down.

She rested back in her seat, taking in a few inhales then exhale before she reopen her eyes to see Hans standing up from his seat and stepped over to her.

"Nayla."

"Hans, you know I do not agree with any of this."

"I know." Hans lowly said, resting his hands on her knees as he knelt down in front of her and stared up at her.

Even though it had been three years, Hans knew that if he ever found Nayla again, he knew she would've learned about what he became known as over the years. The years being married, no matter what, Nayla was always going to be against the Nazi ideology and Hans knew that, but let it slide. He didn't believe in the ideology either. He did what he was asked to do as he knew that he was good at being a detective, and he was used for his professional skills.

"I know." Hans repeated, sitting on the balls of his toes as he reached up with his left hand to cup her face. He leaned up to lay a kiss on her forehead then pecked her lips.

"Mommy?"

Pulling away from Nayla, Hans stood right up to stare with wide eyes at the three year old that stood in the living room doorway, rubbing his tiny right fist in his eyes and then blinking a few times.

"Who are you?"

"Lucian." Nayla stood up from her seat to walk over to Lucian.

"Lucian." Kneeling down in front of him, Nayla rest her hands on his shoulders and she stared him straight in the eyes with a small smile.

"You wanted to meet you father, well, there he is." Nayla whispered.

Lucian pale greenish blue eyes widen and his mouth dropped. The blanket he had been holding in his tiny hands fell from his hold.

Standing up, Nayla put her right hand over her mouth as she watched with unshed tears filling up her eyes as Lucian walked away from her.

Hans knelt down, his overcoat, hat, and gloves were abandon now and tossed somewhere on a loveseat in the room.

"Lucian." Hans croaked out, slowly holding up his arms out.

It was a slow walk, but then Lucian ran forward into Hans's arms and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Nayla shut her eyes, sucking in her bottom lip as a few tears slipped down her cheeks and she reopen them to see Hans was once again crying too.

Standing up, Hans held Lucian in his arms and he appear to not want to let Lucian go any time soon. Hans adjusted Lucian into his right arm and he held out his left arm, waving his hand to Nayla to come toward him to which she did.

With Lucian in one arm and Nayla in the other, Hans closely held his family to him. After three years, the family were back together.

Though three years was a long time.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone, **

**UPDATED AS OF 1/27/2016!**

**Here is another chapter!**

**It is sort of get to the point chapter. **

**Enjoy and Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Fatherhood

…**..**

…**.. Couple Days Later; Midnight: …..**

…**..**

Late at night the house phone ringing echo throughout the house.

Sitting up, Nayla pushed the blankets away to get up but an arm around her waist kept her in place. Looking behind her, she stared at Hans dark grey eyes tiredly staring up at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To answer the phone." Nayla whispered in reply as she slid out of his hold.

Hans mumbled something as he pulled the blankets tighter around him. Nayla walked around the king size bed and walked out of the bedroom. She had to dodge some boxes that belong to Hans as he was moving into her home since it was bigger and had more of Lucian and her things in it than his temporary housing did.

Going into the kitchen, Nayla picked up the phone and listen to a panic husband saying his wife was going into labor. Mumbling her time of arrival, Nayla hung up the phone and she quickly moved back upstairs to her bedroom.

"What is going on?"

"A woman is going into labor." Nayla answered Hans as she pulled on regular clothes and thrown her nightgown somewhere in the bedroom.

"Do you need me to walk you over? Or maybe I can call Hermann to drive you o—" Hans stop talking when Nayla walked over to the bed and she place her right pointer finger on his lips with a small grin.

"Did you forget the little one needs watching?"

The mention of Lucian made Hans go wide eyes then he relaxed. The corner of his lips twitched up at the thought of their three year old son. A smile came onto Nayla lips and she pulled her finger away from his lips to lay a gentle kiss on them.

"Now, I don't know how long I will be gone for, but I'm going to warn you. Lucian wakes up at the crack of dawn and he loves crepes." Nayla told Hans as she moved away from him to head to the bedroom door.

All the medical things she needed was already packed downstairs.

As Nayla open the bedroom door, she paused to look back at Hans as he sat up in bed to watch her.

"And another thing, he is a bright boy for his age. Love you." Nayla winked before leaving.

Hans fell back onto the bedroom and he ran his hands through his already messy bed headed hair. He turn his head to the right toward Nayla side to see on the nightstand that the clock said that it was exactly one am in the morning.

"How does she do it?" Hans muttered, ripping the blankets over his head to get sleep before the little one came in.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The bedroom door creaked open and small feet padded across the wood floors of the bedroom. Seeing only one lump of a body in the bed and dark dirty blondish brown hair, Lucian knew it was his father.

Climbing up the end of the bed, Lucian jumped forward and landed on top of him.

Hans shot up wide awake and he reached for the nightstand on his side of the bed where his gun rested in the draw, but upon hearing child's laughter, Hans pulled the blanket from his face to see it was Lucian.

A smirk came onto Hans lips as he reached out to wrap his arms around Lucian, rolling to the side and held the three year old against him.

"Daddy!"

"Mmm, I'm too tire to get up." Hans mumbled and he pretend to go back to sleep, letting out loud snore that caused Lucian to laugh. Hans open his eyes and stared down to see pale sea foam green eyes staring back up at him with such life.

"Good morning, Lucian."

"Morning, daddy. You have to get up."

"Oh and why is that?" Hans asked, eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm hungry please." Lucian rubbed his tummy as he sat up and he reach up with his right hand to move his light brown almost dark dirty blonde color hair locks out of his face.

"Let me get wash up and I'll make you apple crepes. Sound good?"

The little one nod his head and he jumped off the bed to run out of the bedroom.

Hans sat up, rubbed his hands over his face while he came to realize that this was his first time entering the fatherhood group. First time to have Lucian to himself and take care of him while Nayla was out doing her job as a midwife.

Sliding out of bed, Hans let out a long yawn as he made his way into the connected on bathroom. From there, he freshen up then went back into the bedroom to change in parts of his uniform for the day.

Once finished, Hans made his way downstairs where Lucian patiently waited at the kitchen island, sat himself on a stool and swinging his legs in mid-air. He was lowly humming underneath his breath, but when he saw Hans entered, a wide smile came onto his lips.

"Alright, let's get breakfast made. Maybe your mother will be back when I finish making the apple crepes." Hans said, smirked as Lucian nodded his head that sent his light brown blonde hair flying around.

Making breakfast, Hans served the apple crepes on a large plate before making a small plate for Lucian.

"Thank you." Lucian said, accepted the plate and he began to immediately slice up the crepes, and shoved pieces into his mouth.

Hans couldn't help but chuckle as he sat himself down at the table and he made himself a plate. The two males ate in silence until Lucian took a sip from his milk while eyeing Hans uniform to which Hans notice as he paused in cutting into the crepes.

"What's the matter?"

"You're a soldier."

"Yes. I serve."

"But why them?"

For a boy of three years old, Hans could tell that Lucian was going to be a bright young man as he could see the curiosity and brightness in Lucian's sea foam green eyes right now. Setting down the silverware, Hans ran his tongue over his teeth and sat straighter up in his seat.

"I had been asked to join the party."

"Why?"

"Because I am a skilled detective and they wished to use my skills." Hans simply answered as he tried to keep it as simple as possible and not to reveal too much.

Hans could only image if Lucian found something out that he shouldn't know for his age. The consequences of facing Nayla's wrath made Hans to slightly shiver in thought as he could picture Nayla biting his head off.

Both Hans and Nayla wanted to keep Lucian as innocent as possible. They both knew without discussion with each other, to keep Hans job away from Lucian.

Once breakfast was finished up that was when Nayla made her appearance. She appeared tired, but at the same time, there was a glowing smile on her face. Hans knew that her service as a midwife was a success. But also, her being a midwife and taking part in such an occupation, Hans saw how much Nayla enjoyed bringing a life into the world.

"By your radiate glow, the delivery was a success?" Hans pointed out while he made a plate for Nayla and set it down in front of her as she sat down at the table.

She had Lucian in her lap and held him with her left arm while she cut into the apple crepes with her fork in her right hand.

"Yes. A healthy baby girl by the name of Elizabeth." Nayla told him with a smile and she plopped a piece of apple crepe in her mouth.

"Wow, Hans, this is good."

"I had to survive three years without your cooking. I had to learn the first two." Hans lowly told her and Nayla gave him a small grin as she continue to eat.

Lucian wiggle himself out of her hold and he followed his father around the kitchen. Nayla watched with amusement as Hans would look behind him to see Lucian trailing him around like a baby duckling. An amuse smile of his own came onto Hans lips.

"Want to help me do the dishes?" Hans asked as he began to wash Lucian and his dishes from their breakfast.

A nod of his head, Hans picked Lucian up and sat him on the counter beside the sink. From there, Hans handed him a dry kitchen cloth to dry the dishes while Hans washed them. At the table, Nayla continue to watch with soften eyes and a small smile, happy that father and son were bonding so perfectly well as if Hans was here all along.

When dishes were all done, Lucian ran off to the living room where he played with wooden blocks and was trying to make a huge castle. Nayla cleaned up her own plate then she found herself with Hans in the sunroom that was connected on the kitchen where it looked out to the fenced in backyard.

They sat in the loveseat together.

Nayla brought her legs up, kicked off her shoes and she leaned against him. Hans grinned as he couldn't believe that they were in each other's arms again. His left arm came around her and he held her close to him.

The feeling of her eyes were slightly hard as tiredness for being up early with only a couple hours of sleep was getting to her. Her head rested against his chest and her left hand rested against his stomach. Hans glanced down to see her eyes were fluttering shut.

"You should sleep in the bed." Hans softly told her.

"You're warm though." Nayla mumbled against his chest which made Hans to smirk the laid his lips on top of her head.

The sound of footfalls made the two adults' to turn their head to the left where Lucian walked into the sunroom.

"Mommy, daddy?"

"Yes?"

Hearing the new title, Hans had instantly got a smile. It was pleasant to know that he was a father. That Nayla and him created this perfect young boy.

Lucian came towards them and he crawled up onto their legs. Nayla took her hand off of Hans stomach to wrap around the three year old.

"What has my little man been doing?" Nayla softly asked as she laid her lips on top of his head.

"You have to see the castle I made."

"Let's go see it." Hans pulled away from Nayla to pick Lucian up.

The sudden action caused the little boy to let out a happy scream as his father plucked him from his mother's lap. Though he especially let out a scream when Hans tossed him up into the air then caught him.

Nayla smiled at how well Hans was stepping into the role of being a father. Pushed herself up off the loveseat, Nayla walked to the living room where Hans sat on the floor beside Lucian, who was showing off his castle that he made.

"Mommy, want to help?"

"Sure." Nayla came walking over and sat herself down on the other side of Lucian, helping him with building a new castle, but this one was being built with the help of both his parents.

…**..**

Unpacking in the study room, Hans would occasionally glance to Lucian, who was sitting at the study desk and scribbling across paper with one of Hans pens. An empty plate that once held a sandwich had been in the plate that Lucian ate for lunch. A half-filled glass of milk sat beside the empty plate.

The files that contained his work, he put on a high shelf when Lucian wasn't looking. Hans did not need any of his work for the party to be seen by Lucian's innocent eyes. Continuing to unpack, Hans finished with the placement of his books into the bookshelf. The shelves already had some books in it that were Nayla's and then some children books for Lucian.

Hearing a small yawn, Hans turned to stare at the three year old and saw him rubbing one of his tiny fists against his eyes before going back to drawing.

"Someone needs a nap."

"Mmm." Lucian hummed as his eyes were open halfway and he was trying so hard to keep himself awake, but he kept yawning.

Done with unpacking and really just needed to throw the boxes out, Hans moved toward Lucian. He made a click sound with his tongue then he nodded to the half-filled milk. The action caused Lucian to know that his father wanted him to finish his milk as he saw his father gesture with his head to the milk. Lucian grabbed the tall glass into his hands and he gulped the rest of it down.

Once he was finished with that, Hans picked him up and held him close while he managed to stack the glass onto the plate. He held it in his left hand while Lucian was in his right arm, holding him against his hip. Han carried Lucian downstairs to the kitchen where he put the plate and glass into the sink. After that, he made his journey with Lucian in his arms to Lucian's bedroom.

Once in Lucian's bedroom, Hans set Lucian onto his perfectly made bed. Hans took off Lucian's small boots and set them at the end of the bed before he grabbed a folded up blanket at the end of the bed to pull over Lucian. Brushing his left hand through Lucian's hair, Hans laid his lips upon his forehead before he made his way out of the bedroom.

The bedroom door was kept cracked open a pinch. Hans moved away from Lucian's bedroom door and he made his way down the hallway to the master bedroom where he opened the door in a slow and quiet manner to peek in. He saw Nayla curled up on the bed as she was taking a nap to regenerate herself from being up for so long. She had been napping for two hours now and Hans forgot to wake her up as she told him to only allow her to sleep for no more than an hour.

Slowly he moved into the room, softly shut the bedroom door behind him and he smoothly slipped out of his boots before he moved toward the queen size bed. A sly smirk came onto his lips.

It felt good to not have to worry about work whenever he was home with Nayla and Lucian. He would try to keep work out of the house as much as possible, except when he used the study room as an office room now.

Crawling up from the bottom of the sleigh bed and over Nayla body, Hans hover over her body and he bent down to lay his lips against the side of her neck. He did that action a few more times before Nayla began to arouse from her slumber.

"Hans?"

"I let you sleep too long." Hans gently whispered into her ear as he pressed another kiss upon her neck, but he held his lips there.

A gasp escaped from her lips as he kept his lips there and his tongue sneakily slither out from between his lips to rub against the side of her neck. His actions brought an electrifying tingle sensation to spread throughout her body.

Her hands pressed against his chest, she pushed him back to allow her to fall onto her back and to directly stare up at him now. Nayla eyes slowly shut as she accepted the deep and long kiss upon her lips.

Hans's hands flexed against the pillow that her head rested against. He felt light as a feather and the familiar tingling sensation ran down to his lower regions, especially when Nayla slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs to loosely wrap around his waist.

"Beautiful." Hans purred once he pulled away from her lips and stared into her radiate pale mint green eyes.

Nayla only gave him a grin before they went back to kissing and hands wandered all over their body, tugging and pulling their clothes off of one another.

"Lucian asleep?"

"Napping." Hans panted against her neck then he went back to kissing down her neck to her collarbones and nuzzle his face into her breasts which caused her to gasp out at his action.

A groan escaped from Hans as he kept nuzzling his face in her breasts before he pushed himself back up for his face to hover over hers and he pressed his lips against hers again.

Tugging the last bits of clothing off of each other, Hans let out a low growl when Nayla brushed her right hand over his aroused member. Hans gave her a playful nip against her left shoulder that caused her to lowly laugh as she knew that she was getting to him.

With his hands gently grasping either of her thighs in his hands, Hans held them as he moved on forward to begin entering his wife. A low gasped escaped Nayla and her eyes flutter at the feeling of Hans filling her up, perfectly fitting like a missing puzzle piece.

Hans pressed his lips against her own as he began to move back and then forward. His left hand landed on the bed beside her head to balance him out as he began to slowly pick up his pace.

Her legs tighten around his waist as she felt her muscles beginning to tense up. Her hands slid down his sides then up his back to clench either of his shoulder blades. Gasping escaped from Nayla and her head tilted back as Hans thrusting was getting harder and deeper making her to know he was getting close to his release.

Hans felt Nayla tightening up around him causing Hans to grunt and came slightly out of sync, but the feeling was still great. His head fell into the side of Nayla's neck, pressing his lips against her neck and then grunting as Nayla gasped out his name while her hands and legs tighten on him.

A few more thrust, Hans grunted out Nayla's name then was softly saying her name over and over again as he kept thrusting, milking out their releases. When Hans came to a stop, he pressed his hands on either side of her head on the bed and stared down at her, panting.

Taking in her flush face, the sweat lightly sheering on her skin and her soft, warm breath brushing his face as she panted, Hans found her absolutely beautiful after making love to each other.

Leaning down, Hans laid a soft kiss against her lips as he slowly moved off of her. Laying down on her left on his back, Hans grinned as Nayla rolled over to press her front against his side.

They stared at one another, staying in silence and just enjoying the feeling that they manage to make for each other.

Hans pressed his lips on her forehead as Nayla rested her head against his chest. He pulled away and shut his eyes, feeling that he could use a small nap now. As for Nayla, she kept laying on his chest until about ten minutes did she look up to her husband to see him softly napping.

A smile couldn't help but come her lips at the sight of Hans relaxed state. It appeared that this was the only time that she saw him in such a state.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here was another chapter.**

**Enjoy. Review. **

**Thank You! **


End file.
